Alienation
by BlueRavenCordyr
Summary: L'aliénation se dit d'une personne confuse au point de perdre sa logique et ses facultés mentales. Pour certains scientifiques, cet état est proche des élans d'affection amoureuse.
1. Chapter 1

Passer tout ce temps à l'hôpital avait déjà été une épreuve d'un ennui mortellement éprouvant, mais subir le sermon interminable du directeur était d'un niveau diaboliquement supérieur.

L'entendre rabâcher que faire du skate était une activité dangereuse et futile. Qu'un jeune homme de son âge devait se concentrer sur des choses plus stables et utiles, comme les études.

Que ces bonnes activités cérébrales l'empercheraient de se rendre intéressant pour de mauvaises raisons. Et surtout de toujours se faire mal, en se cassant quelque chose. Qu'à force passer par la case fracture du genou, sa jambe allait avoir de graves faiblesse si ce n'était pas déjà le cas.

Mais bien sûr ! Comme si à son âge justement, un gamin pouvait sentir son corps lui faire défaut. Nick prenait parfois quelques risques inconsidérés pour certains, mais sa jeunesse lui en donnait le droit. Il n'était pas un vieux croulant rabat joie, lui. Pas comme ce directeur rasoir, à trop froncer les sourcils en relisant les dossiers scolaires assurément connus par cœur, à force, du cas dont il s'occupait actuellement.

Cet élément arrogant, ayant tendance à trop se reposer sur ses lauriers et à dissiper ses camarades avec son humour douteux... Le soit disant mauvais garçon ne connaissait que trop bien la suite. Un discours à davantage lui donner envie de bailler. Et de retourner dans sa chambre d'hôpital, où là au moins la tranquillité y régnait.

Les bonnes âmes venues lui rendre visite ne l'avaient pas assommé avec des leçons de morale à n'en plus finir.

Alors que pour une fois, l'élève le plus cool à défaut de collectionner les bonnes notes avait hâte de reprendre ses petites habitudes en allant en classe, il était là en train de louper la première heure de cours.

L'heure de mathématiques. Une matière à lui donner des frissons d'horreur, où le gamin était plus souvent tenté de résoudre de grands calculs en faisant un petit somme.

Cette fois encore, grâce à ce cher directeur, le dénommé Nick Dean trop souvent pris à parti lors de cette entrevue allait devoir demander à un camarade dévoué de lui prêter ses cours. En plus, avec un petit sourire dont le jeune homme très populaire avait le secret, les filles victimes de son charme allaient sûrement faire ses devoirs.

Sans qu'il ne cherche particulièrement à avoir l'attention des cibles féminines, ces dernières étaient bien souvent à se pâmer devant la classe de ce si beau garçon. Fier de sa beauté si exotique et de son talent inné pour raconter des histoires. À la fois mystérieux et inatteignable malgré la gentillesse que Nick manifestait à tout le monde.

Car, sans tomber dans le cliché du beau gosse imbuvable et imbus de lui même, le jeune homme malgré son cynisme et sa lâcheté à peine masquée restait sympathique. À ne jamais trop user de ses charmes ou de sa popularité pour blâmer d'autres élèves ou sortir avec les plus jolies filles.

Si bien qu'il n'avait pas vraiment d'ami proche. Et surtout aucune petite amie connue à ce jour. Seul Jimmy Neutron semblait bénéficier de son respect et sa confiance. Ce génie si opposé à tout ce que reflétait celui qui était pourtant son ami d'enfance.

Bien informé, du lien fort entre les deux gamins ou des facultés mentales du plus futé, le directeur avait justement parlé de Jimmy. Non pas pour vanter les mérites de ce dernier, ni pour en savoir plus sur ce génie en s'adressant à celui qui semblait si bien le connaître.

Mais plutôt penser à un plan beaucoup plus machiavélique, d'après le gamin si cool mais présentement si désabusé. À observer sans oser comprendre la figure autoritaire en face de lui qui venait de lui dicter de la suite des événements : Que compte tenu de sa si longue durée d'absence et de ses faibles résultats scolaires, en plus de son attitude nonchalante constante proche de la rébellion pacifique, Nick allait avoir droit à un tuteur. Un tuteur qui lui donnerait des cours particuliers, gratuitement et de bon cœur. Le tout sans grandes difficultés puisque l'heureux élu n'était qu'autre que Jimmy Neutron.

Une très bonne façon de reprendre les cours et la vie normale.

Espérer avoir un peu plus qu'à peine la moyenne pour une fois. Rendre sa mère fière en lui présentant des copies couvertes de bons résultats. Avoir la chance de passer du temps dans le laboratoire si privé du grand génie de Retroville. En plus de se vanter d'avoir eu droit aux explications et aux cours sûrement aussi géniaux que son débiteur.

Le chanceux bénéficiaire de ces cours privés devait encore être sous le choc de la nouvelle pourtant bien anodine. Il ne savait pourtant pas très bien comment réagir. Même une fois que l'élève tout à coup très zélé venait de remercier d'une voix absente ce directeur si fier de son idée lumineuse rimant avec une bonne action.

En quittant mécaniquement le bureau, le gamin avait juste eu le réflexe de se demander si c'était à cause de son genou en fait pas complètement remis s'il avait de la peine à marcher droit jusqu'à sa salle de classe. Privé de son attitude si cool, lui qui était si sûr de lui, le voilà à présent qui titubait presque jusqu'au lieu maintenant tant redouté.

Non pas à cause de cette matière assommante et environnée de bien trop de chiffres. Rien que pour revoir tout le petit public que se composait sa classe, Nick Dean avait au contraire plutôt hâte de retourner sur le devant de la scène.

Mais sortir de l'ombre dans laquelle l'avait plongé sa convalescence signifiait revoir Jimmy. Et aborder avec lui ce fameux projet d'aide scolaire, en fixant déjà leurs futures heures de cours aménagées. Sauf si ce vieux sadique avait déjà mis l'élève le plus brillant de l'école au courant... Chose pas complètement impossible, connaissant ce vieux renard toujours prêt à trop faire travailler les élèves ressemblant plus à des esclaves.

C'était un comble, le voilà à presque craindre de parler à Neutron. Alors que tous les deux se connaissaient depuis le jardin d'enfant. 

Nick avait d'ailleurs eu l'impression de connaître Jimmy depuis toujours.

Même avant leur naissance. Puisque leurs mères s'étaient connues à des séances de sports pour femmes enceintes et étaient devenues amies, prédestinant leurs futurs enfants à faire de même. Ce qui fût rapidement chose faite : les deux petits garçons avec des différences pas encore trop visibles et opposées étaient devenus inséparables.

De compagnons de jeu à amis fidèles. S'invitant mutuellement chez eux, ils répondaient présents à chaque anniversaire. À surtout grandement profiter du fait que Judy et Yolanda soient amies pour à leur tour jouer de longues heures.

Leurs mères avaient sûrement joué un rôle non négligeable dans la création de leur lien amical. Mais pour une fois, forcer légèrement la main avait été profitable. À l'époque déjà, le futur inventeur émérite n'était pas très doué pour se faire des amis. Jugé trop différent, désagréablement étrange, avec ses idées d'inventions aussi bizarres qu'irréalisable. Alors quand Nick avait commencé à plus régulièrement jouer avec lui sans le juger aussi sévèrement, le gamin à intellect si élevé avait cru trouver son meilleur ami.

D'après ses calculs, trouver son presque frère et ami indispensable le plus tôt possible était la meilleure chose pour renforcer cette amitié censée durer toute la vie. Créer relativement vite des souvenirs à l'avance très précieux, renforcer des liens destinés à traverser les années. Bien sûr, tout ces beaux projets commençaient par des confidence, pour créer une base amicale solide.

Par exemple, en confiant à son ami son projet de créer un chien robot. Son futur fidèle compagnon qui au lieu d'être un banal quadrupède serait une petite merveille électronique intelligente, dotée de sentiments et de multiples fonctions dignes de son maître.

Après tout ce temps et surtout devant le résultat de cette première invention s'avérant une réussite, Nick était toujours très impressionné. Silencieusement admiratif.

C'était peut être à partir de là que Jimmy l'avait aveuglé avec la science. Avec sa science, son petit air à la fois innocent et satisfait de son savoir. Sans oublier ses grands yeux bleus, toujours en train de le fixer de manière insupportable. Comme s'ils analysaient leur cible pour ensuite transmettre les informations au cerveau de Jimmy. De manière à découvrir comment faire céder le trop méfiant Nick Dean se refusant à aider son meilleur ami pour tester ses inventions. Des inventions confirmées presque sans dangers, en oubliant le petit pourcentage d'incidents indésirables.

Jusqu'à ce que ce regard découragé de ne trouver aucunes pistes pour faire céder Nick se tourne vers une autre cible. Un gamin aux cheveux roux tout frisés, à s'être rendu célèbre dans le jardin d'enfant avec le nombre incalculable de ses allergies. Néanmoins, peu d'enfants se risquaient à jouer avec ce gosse très étrange bien que tout sourire.

Naturellement, ils avaient inclus Carl Wheezer à leur petit cercle ultra select.

Nick le trouvait drôle, et adorait voir que toutes ses histoires d'épouvante marchaient à merveille sur ce petit roux un peu froussard. Tandis que Jimmy pouvait lui faire tester ses premières expériences scientifiques, et se laisser charmer par sa candeur. Cette innocence qui le rendait si touchant mais aussi si malléable.

C'était d'ailleurs peut être pour cette raison précise que le petit génie à en devenir avait finalement fait de Carl son meilleur ami attitré. Celui ci lui faisait une confiance presque aveugle, tandis que Nick se montrait facilement méfiant des prototypes qu'il jugeait trop farfelus. Sans compter sur la gentillesse extrême et désintéressée de son nouvel ami. Face au tempérament plus acide et moqueur de son premier ami.

L'ami des premières heures avait sûrement vite compris qu'il ne faisait pas le poids face à ce gamin ressemblant à un gentil ours en peluche qui allait sûrement vite agacer Neutron, avec son obsession étrange pour les lamas.

Pourtant, même une fois qu'ils n'étaient plus des petits enfants et allaient sur leur quatorze ans, Carl et Jimmy restaient les meilleurs amis du monde. Sans oublier le golden trio qu'ils formaient avec Sheen, celui que Nick trouvait toujours aussi ultra stupide. Peut être parce que le plus grand fan d'Ultra lord voyait souvent clair dans l'amertume du premier ami mis de coté. Ou s'étant volontairement éloigné de son ancien meilleur ami finalement si différent de lui.

Les grosses têtes faisaient rarement bon ménage avec les bad boy. Ils cohabitaient et se supportaient mais ne devenaient pas de parfaits complices.

Faire ce bond dans le passé en s'attelant à une véritable rétrospective pouvait sembler être une activité pire qu'étrange, lorsqu'on avait décidé de sécher ce fameux cours pas si attendu que cela au final.

À moins que Nick voulait gagner un peu de temps avant ses retrouvailles et sa discussion imminente avec Jimmy, alias son futur professeur particulier,

Un jeune professeur tout fier de mettre du plomb dans la tête de cet élève récalcitrant. Et de pourquoi pas passer un peu de temps devenu si rare avec celui qui avait été son presque meilleur ami. D'au moins renouer avec celui qui était toujours son ami.

Quoique, son fameux ami se demandait si Jimmy Neutron n'allait pas perdre du temps à essayer de lui faire avoir au moins un A. Si le petit génie n'allait pas être déçu de voir le peu de motivation que possédait Nick pour les études.

Alors que celui qui se donnait des airs de mauvais garçon avait une fascination secrète pour les sciences. Pour ces formules alambiquées et ces calculs à embrouiller en un clin d'œil. Aussi étranges et difficiles à comprendre que l'étaient ces sentiments pour son ami Jimmy.


	2. Chapter 2

Finalement, sa préparation mentale pour ses futurs cours particuliers avait duré plus longtemps que prévu. Elle s'était légèrement étendue jusqu'au moment de la pause du midi.

Mais ses professeurs n'allaient sûrement pas s'en plaindre, au contraire. Se passer de la présence encombrante bien que sévèrement discrète de Nick Dean était une bénédiction.

Ce perturbateur insolent écoutait toujours les cours d'une oreille distraite. Son attitude nonchalante montrait le mauvais exemple aux élèves. Et cette façon de répondre avec une élégante insolence aux enseignants avait de quoi désarmer.

Nick savait à l'avance que si le plus gentiment du monde il expliquait qu'il avait eu besoin d'un peu de repos supplémentaire suite à sa longue convalescence, les professeurs se contenteraient de lever les yeux au ciel. Tout en pensant que ce n'était plus la peine de lui mettre des heures de retenues, puisque le plus brillant élève de la classe veillait maintenant sur cet agitateur.

Jimmy Neutron, ce gamin toujours relativement petit par rapport à ses congénères et coiffé d'une façon très atypique, mais à forcer le respect grâce à ses prouesses intellectuelles.

Les plus grandes universités harcelaient adroitement le jeune garçon si brillant dans l'espoir de le faire revenir dans leur campus. Que Jimmy puisse parfaitement utiliser son savoir, soit traité avec tout le respect qu'il méritait. Et, qu'accessoirement, l'école bienheureuse d'avoir un si bon élément puisse s'en venter continuellement. Même onze ans plus tard, quand Jimmy allait crouler sous les récompenses mais qu'il n'oublierait pas de remercier chaudement l'université à lui avoir donné toutes les chances de réussites.

En attendant, le jeune inventeur avait toujours décliné les diverses sollicitations. D'après lui, ce n'était pas une bonne chose de sauter trop de classes pour en plus se retrouver dans un milieu aussi hostile que l'université. Les rivalités et les coups bas dont il avait eu droit lors de son unique et court séjour dans une de ces écoles avaient calmé certains de ses rêves de grandeur.

Aussi ambitieux qu'à ses débuts, Jimmy prenait à présent le temps d'affiner son savoir, d'améliorer ses inventions.

Toute idée était perfectible d'après lui. Les grands professeurs ne pouvaient qu'approuver sa sagesse. Et maudire silencieusement la ruse de ce jeune scientifique pas complètement aveuglé par les honneurs.

Si les gens savaient qu'avant d'être ce génie des sciences de plus en plus en confiance il avait été un garçon maladroit et si peu sûr de lui. À si facilement écouter les conseils discutables de son ami Nick, et à se faire rabaisser même par les filles... Ce gamin fier, fragile et sensible que le génie était toujours. Son ami de longue date l'avait ressentit au ton de la voix de Jimmy lorsque celui ci venait de l'apostropher.

Juste à temps, avant que son futur élève ne parte en douce pour déjeuner en dehors des murs étouffants de l'école. Et rate ces chaleureuses retrouvailles avec Neutron, ou plutôt la mise en place de leurs futurs rôles d'élève et professeur.

Un projet qui devait enchanter l'abonné aux bonnes notes, à n'en point douter. Lui qui adorait déballer ses immenses connaissances devait jubiler d'être jugé digne d'enseigner.

Pourtant, pas un mot au sujet de ces fameux cours. Ni même un inoffensif sous-entendu pour ne pas effrayer son indomptable élève.

Au lieu de ça, Jimmy saluait son ami. Lui demandant si son hospitalisation s'était bien passée, s'il ne s'était pas trop ennuyé. Et récoltait de vagues réponses, faites essentiellement de monosyllabes. Le moins bon élève des deux n'avait pas séché les cours de la matinée pour avoir à la place une conversation aussi barbante.

Heureusement que le petit génie savait aussi jongler avec l' humour, en demandant à Nick si il se sentait prêt à refaire quelques audacieuses figures de skate.

Cette fois, la question lui plaisait. Elle était à la hauteur du Jimmy Neutron pour qui le bad boy de l'école avait une troublante admiration. À qui il offrait un demi sourire un peu charmeur mais surtout sincèrement amusé. En ajoutant dans sa réponse quelques indices pour sonder le terrain. Si son ami était bel et bien au courant des machinations du directeur à leur sujet.

Ainsi vite en finir et directement passer à ces satanés cours si difficiles à introduire dans le sujet de conversation.

Encore pire à faire que des devoirs...!

\- D'ailleurs, maintenant je crois qu'on va passer encore plus de temps ensemble, Jimmy...

Nick ne savait pas très bien si le sourire esquissé par le fameux Jimmy était à cause de ces cours visiblement très attendus. Ou si parce que son futur élève l'avait appelé par son prénom, au lieu de le héler par son nom de famille.

Du temps de leur grande amitié, Jimmy était toujours nommé affectueusement sous cette appellation par son meilleur ami de l'époque. Puis, lorsqu'il y avait eu cette légère cassure dans leur relation, Nick avait pris l'habitude de le nommer seulement par son nom.

En plus des petits surnoms peu sympathiques mais plutôt moqueurs donnés au génie pas vraiment grand par sa taille.

Ajouté au fait que son ancien meilleur ami s'adressait à lui le plus souvent quand son comportement de premier de la classe trop sage et logique l'agaçait. Le désigner de façon si impersonnelle se mariait aussi parfaitement bien avec son coté détaché de tout.

Et puis, Nick Dean n'évoluait clairement plus dans le même environnement que Jimmy. Quelque chose d'indéfinissable s'amusait à creuser un fossé entre eux, les éloignant aussi facilement qu'ils avaient été réunis.

Le gamin au QI si élevé ne pourrait pas lui même décortiquer ce fait, au risque de se retrouver face à un problème beaucoup plus complexe. Le deuxième concerné avait donc dû analyser la chose avec son propre jugement.

Peut être que justement, cette manière distante d'appeler celui qui restait malgré tout son ami avait été une manière de se préserver.

De ne pas trop souffrir du léger éloignement survenu entre ces deux gamins pourtant destinés à devenir inséparable.

Au lieu de rester Jimmy, ce petit garçon sur lequel Nick veillait et qui ne cessait de l'impressionner dès leur plus jeune âge, ce même individu était devenu Neutron. Ce gamin si intelligent, trop futé pour rester le meilleur ami d'un gars à ne pas vouloir œuvrer pour la réussite de ses inventions. En clair, servir de cobaye alors que son ami cherchait juste à être cool.

Jimmy restait très amical avec Nick, il était sincèrement impressionné par le coté bad boy cool adulé de son premier ami. Mais grâce à un de ces raisonnements mathématiques étrangement simples, l'ami tombé en disgrâce avait bien vite compris que la complicité n'était plus aussi fusionnelle qu'avant. Pas besoin d'avoir un QI aussi élevé qu'une certaine personne qu'il était inutile de nommer...

Et avant de retomber dans une autre rétrospective de leur passé commun, le futur élève d'avance pas complètement concentré avait préféré écouter sagement son professeur bien motivé.

Ou plutôt, rattraper en cours de route les élucubrations de son ami. Ce puits de science intarissable et toujours trop captivé lors de ses explications.

Trop captivé pour remarquer son ami venant de croiser les bras, en laissant échapper un petit soupire trahissant son ennui précoce pour ces fameux cours de rattrapage. Ils s'annonçaient être fatals, vu que ce long discours achevait de l'assommer en lui faisant presque regretter sa silencieuse et morne chambre d'hôpital.

D'après Jimmy et la thèse d'une certaine Jazz Fenton qu'il avait lu récemment, on pouvait tout enseigner à tout le monde. Avec un peu de méthode et de volonté, les plus acharnées des fortes têtes réussissaient à avoir quelques connaissances. Aucune cause éducative n'était vaine. Le pire cancre incompris pouvait briller à son tour et espérer récolter un A.

Nick se sentait surtout embrouillé par toutes ces belles paroles surréalistes de perfection digne des contes de fées. En plus de légèrement le décevoir sur son ami devenu si lointain. Si loin du petit garçon maladroit qu'il était autrefois.

Ainsi, Neutron avait juste la prétention de répondre à une curiosité scientifique. De s'adonner à un petit test purement professionnel, pour rendre en plus service à son ami et au système enseignant.

En voulant savourer sa réussite le plus vite possible, puisque le petit génie avait fixé la première séance aujourd'hui même. Dès la fin des cours de cet après midi, pour ne pas perdre de temps et constater au plus vite de l'étendu des dégâts.

Sûrement trop déstabilisé pour comprendre que son ami faisait référence à son niveau plus que moyen, Nick n'avait même pas pris la peine de se vexer. Ni de refuser cette proposition directe qui ne se contestait pas.

Si jamais le gamin le plus cool de l'école se débinait, son ex meilleur ami allait l'assommer de remontrances au sujet des dangers de la paresse sur la mémoire et la connaissance. Nick pourrait toujours hocher lentement la tête et répondre d'un air faussement sérieux qu'ils en avaient la preuve vivante avec Sheen.

Dans ses pensées la scène lui paraissait tordante. Tellement que Nick avait presque envie de prendre le risque d'inventer une excuse pour repousser ce premier cours. Et ainsi avoir l'occasion de placer cette excellente réponse face aux morales trop sérieuses de son cher professeur.

Seulement si les yeux de Jimmy ne le fixaient pas de cette façon. Cette insupportable insistance teintée de bleu et pleine de fierté. Ce regard à la fois intense et innocent que Nick cherchait le plus souvent à éviter, ou à dominer avec sa nonchalance habituelle.

Cette fois, essuyant peut être une défaite, ce type si populaire et fier de ses charmes avait préféré détourner vivement les yeux. Et simplement répondre qu'il était d'accord pour ce créneau horaire. Cette réplique était définitivement moins drôle que son idée initiale, son refus juste bon à dénigrer un des amis trop proche de Jimmy qui était en plus tout sauf complètement stupide.

Quoique, le plus stupide se révélait sûrement être celui à avoir si facilement et docilement confirmé ses futurs cours et séance de tortures mentales. Et simplement laissé partir son nouveau professeur attitré. Sans même un mot gentil de remerciement, se contenter d'un vague signe de tête au moment où Jimmy s'éloignait en disant qu'il allait rejoindre Carl.

La logique aurait voulu qu'il passe le plus clair de son temps avec Cindy. Cependant, n'ayant pas changé d'un iotas depuis des années et malgré le romantisme présent dans leur amitié, ces deux là avaient dû une fois de plus se disputer et se séparer. Pour se retrouver quelques jours après, ou définitivement consommer leur rupture.

Jimmy ne lui avait donné aucun détail sur ce sujet. Il avait juste laissé Nick rejoindre sa petite cour d'admirateurs, ou bien quelques filles cruellement en manque de leur bad boy préféré...

Beaucoup de personnes allaient être déçues, mais considérer la chose comme prévisible : La star de l'école avait préféré passer du temps avec Brittany.

Toute la population de Retroville, au moins, pensait que Nick Dean était en couple avec la jolie blonde toujours coiffée de petites tresses. Seuls les deux principaux acteurs de cette soit disant romance semblaient ne pas être au courant. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, leur relation était purement amicale. Sans ambiguïté et même avec une certaine complicité.

Si Brittany avait autrefois eu un coup de foudre pour celui qui était à ses yeux le plus beau garçon, en ayant à présent sa confiance elle n'avait jamais cherché à en abuser. Ni même à l'embrasser ou le draguer.

Soit la jeune fille était une fine calculatrice manipulatrice, aussi douée que Beautiful Gorgeous. Soit elle était sincèrement son amie.

Peu importe les desseins mystérieux ou non de Brittany, Nick l'appréciait et lui avait accordé une certaine confiance.

En plus, cette fille lui servait en tant que petite amie non déclarée officiellement. Elle sauvait les apparences, sans rien demander en retour. C'en était presque louche, mais le gars très cool pas complètement irréprochable n'allait pas cracher sur une si bonne occasion.

Ajouté au fait que son amie ne semblait pas souffrir de cette situation peu commune. Peut être même que cela lui convenait parfaitement.

De toute façon, dès le début, les choses étaient été très claires et simples entre eux.

Ils avaient sympathisé lors de soirées, et passaient donc davantage de temps ensemble en dehors des cours. Leur passion commune pour la musique, les fêtes et les histoires à raconter avait consolidé les premières fondations de leur amitié naissante. Brittany était une fille drôle et sincèrement gentille, bien que parfois un peu naïve.

En affichant leur étrange rapprochement aux yeux de tous, les ragots allaient bon train. Certes, il n'y avait aucune preuve pour confirmer cette relation amoureuse. Mais un séduisant adolescent très populaire et une jolie fille ressemblant étrangement à Britney Spears ne pouvaient que sortir ensemble.

Peut être. Sûrement.

Nick n'avait jamais prêté attention à cette affirmation. C'était le cadet de ses soucis, et sa pseudo dulcinée préférait rire de cette rumeur. Sans même chercher à utiliser ce quiproquo pour se mettre en couple avec le garçon que de nombreuses filles convoitaient.

Brittany restait l'amie fidèle, ainsi que la complice parfaite pour cet innocent mensonge.

En plus d'être une camarade de classe bien plus pratique que ses amis assez peu studieux. À peine revenu de son séjour forcé à l'hôpital, l'imprudent convalescent avait déjà droit à une copie complète des cours manqués.

Sans oublier un compte rendu des derniers ragots, Brittany raffolait les raconter en ajoutant quelques remarques piquantes. Un détail ne pouvant déplaire à son interlocuteur. D'un naturel moqueur, Nick était bien plus attentif à ces racontars qu'aux cours obligatoires.

Pourtant, savoir qu'une nouvelle dispute avait eu lieu entre Jimmy et Cindy venait de retenir son attention. Apprendre ensuite qu'ils ne s'adressaient plus la parole depuis une bonne semaine lui avait fait retrouver son sérieux.

Sans être particulièrement ému d'une quelconque façon par cette fâcherie, le gamin restait pensif. Si tout avait repris sa place normalement, il serait passé à autre chose. Mais ces fameux cours particuliers changeaient la donne...


	3. Chapter 3

Comme d'habitude, les cours prévus pour animer l'après midi n'étaient pas du genre passionnants.

Pour rester fidèle à l'image de son coté rebelle sympathique, Nick avait vaguement remercié ses admiratrices. Et surtout ses camarades de classe qui s'étaient tout de même fait du souci pour lui.

Si ses professeur s'étaient inquiétés, ils savaient divinement bien cacher leurs émotions. Car aucun n'avaient manifesté une grande joie en revoyant cet élève insolent. Ce dernier commençait à reprendre ses bonnes habitudes, c'est à dire ignorer superbement le cours en se noyant dans ses pensées.

À défaut d'imaginer le programme du week-end à venir, le centre de toutes les attentions pensait à ses futurs cours particuliers avec Jimmy.

Jimmy, son gentil tuteur.

Jimmy, qui allait se donner du mal pour rien et être déçu.

Jimmy, allant penser à tord que Nick ne s'intéressait pas aux sciences. Alors que Nick était fasciné par ces maudites sciences justement à cause de lui !

Mais comment expliquer à un génie une chose aussi abstraite et émotionnellement compliquée. Impossible à résoudre par les grosses têtes telles que lui. À pouvoir dompter les calculs les plus difficiles mais se retrouver hésitant devant un tel sentiment.

Même la meilleure invention made in Neutron ne pourrait rien devant une telle confession aussi sincère que confuse.

Que depuis leur enfance, Nick l'avait sincèrement apprécié. Pas seulement parce que Jimmy Neutron était précocement intelligent ou l'ami basique servi sur un plateau.

Sans pouvoir précisément l'expliquer (Il faut dire que ça commençait à remonter loin, les souvenirs du jardin d'enfant...) le gamin avait simplement et rapidement apprécié Jimmy. Ce dernier trouvait toujours à merveille le moyen de construire des jeux ou des machines issus de l'imagination de Nick, comme le génie à en devenir ne s'illustrait pas vraiment par son imagination pure. Trop terre à terre pour mettre en place des histoires, l'inventeur en herbe avait écouté durant des heures son complice lui conter des fables que lui croyait vraies.

Pendant que Jimmy frissonnait d'effroi ou riait de bon cœur, Nick esquissait un petit sourire satisfait en constatant que son ami mordait à l'hameçon. À apprécier ses histoires, tout en essayant de contrôler sa peur.

Et une fois le dénouement annoncé il niait ses petits rires nerveux et le moindre blêmissement de panique. Fier et têtu, des traits de caractère qui avaient tout de suite plu à son ami conteur. Fasciné en plus par les grands yeux émerveillés de son ami, eux étaient incapables de mentir.

À partir de ces instants d'échanges et de complicité enfantine, les deux gamins s'étaient aussi vite que naturellement attachés l'un à l'autre. Chacun à leur manière.

Le plus studieux des deux admirait toujours son premier ami, même une fois qu'il l'avait remplacé. Nick Dean symbolisait tout ce que le trop sérieux inventeur n'était pas. Un gamin sûr de lui, cool et adulé par ses camarades. Le bad boy dans toute sa splendeur, à oser répondre aux professeurs en ayant toutes les filles à ses pieds.

Le genre de gars qui préférait agir sans trop réfléchir, fonctionnait à l'instinct mais toujours pour mettre en avant son coté classe. Sans souffrir de faiblesse bien trop humaines ou peu dignes de lui.

Sans se douter que cette presque idole admirait aussi sincèrement que secrètement ce garçon dont le génie écartait toute la maladresse.

Certes, Neutron était peut être un loser quand il était question de choses purement cool. Sa petite taille et le fait qu'il prenait tout trop au sérieux pouvaient le rendre peu crédible et irritant.

Néanmoins, ce jeune inventeur en imposait. En peu de temps et avec moins de matériel que les plus grands scientifiques, Jimmy arrivait à éblouir son petit monde, Nick y compris.

Les explications alambiquées de ce grand penseur étaient soporifiques, mais les résultats laissaient sans voix. Cindy Vortex en personne devait bien admettre que son éternel rival n'était pas n'importe qui.

Cindy, qui en ce moment même ne semblait pas du tout s'inquiéter du sort de Jimmy. Son ex petit ami, futur nouveau petit ami, éternel pire ennemi,...

Une longue liste, que les concernés ne pouvaient démentir. Et cet improbable duo aussi atypique que mignon dans leur genre n'en avait pas terminé d'amuser la galerie autant que l'attendrir. Sauf si cette fois Cindy et Jimmy avaient bel et bien consommé leur rupture.

Ce n'était pas leur première séparation précédant une remise en couple presque immédiate. Ça devait être ça les gens qui s'aimaient vraiment mais étaient trop fiers pour se l'avouer et l'admettre...

Enfin, pas tous. Plus précisément, tout le monde n'agissait pas de la même manière selon les circonstances.

Car Nick ne rejetait pas ces sentiments étranges qu'il ressentait pour son ami d'enfance. Depuis le temps que ces satanées émotions l'habitaient, ils avaient même appris à cohabiter. À se dompter, se comprendre. Imaginer plus précisément ce sentiment de façon réelle, bien que très cliché.

En passant bien sûr par cette phrase, contenant un 'Je t'aime' symbolique. Formulée pudiquement sous forme de pensée, cette déclaration n'était pas trop gênante. Les choses se corsaient si jamais ce rebelle finalement un brin romantique s'imaginait avouer ses sentiments à Jimmy. Celui ci serait sûrement mal à l'aise, en pensant qu'un gars si beau et cool ne pouvait que se moquer de lui en faisant un aveu pareil.

En plus, Nick n'était pas sûr de pouvoir garder son sérieux devant l'air sûrement ahuri de Neutron et le petit discours sur l'instabilité des attirances homosexuelles qu'il pourrait lui servir comme réponse...

C'est vrai qu'à ce sujet, le jeune homme voulait bien admettre qu'il était peut être injuste. Jimmy ne rejetait probablement pas les personnes aux mœurs différentes, puisque lui même était parfois mis de coté à cause de sa trop grande intelligence.

Le petit génie serait plutôt sérieusement intéressé par cette préférence peu anodine de la part de son ancien meilleur ami. Meilleur ami passé qui pourrait redevenir un ami plus intime, et pourquoi pas son petit ami... !

Les choses seraient finalement si simples et idéales. Si seulement Nick ne devait pas se retenir de rire bêtement en s'imaginant tenir la main de Neutron. Ensuite, l'inviter au cinéma et profiter de la pénombre pour l'embrasser.

Des scènes d'une mièvrerie déconcertante et d'un surréalisme presque repoussant. En tout cas, sincèrement drôle à défaut d'être uniquement désagréable.

Et puis, pourquoi se prendre autant la tête alors que le seul au courant cet amour impossible n'était même pas sûr d'être complètement attiré par les hommes.

Il y avait bien eu ces quelques types que la référence en matière de classe avait trouvé assez attirants. Et puis ce gars qui l'avait embrassé et avec lequel Nick avait eu une relation plus ou moins sérieuse.

Mais ça ne prouvait sûrement rien de bien précis, justes des émotions confuses et des expériences toutes aussi nébuleuses.

Néanmoins toutes ces continuelles sollicitations féminines, ces filles amoureuses de lui et à rêver de devenir sa petite amie l'avaient peut être lassé.

Que Nick n'était plus franchement amusé de constater jour après jour de son succès. Que ces jolies jeunes filles ne l'intéressaient plus vraiment. Si il avait un jour eu l'idée de penser à autre chose qu'à lui même et à la présence devenue encombrante de Jimmy.

Certes, ce n'était pas une obsession, mais un envoûtement scientifique à avoir tellement occupé ses pensées que toute relation sérieuse avec une de ses prétendantes ou un gars pas trop mal avait été exclue.

Cet étrange résultat, cette silencieuse fusion chimique avait sûrement une signification. Un nom compliqué et impossible à retenir.

Quelque chose que l'inventeur génial pourrait sans aucune doute apprécier décortiquer et analyser durant des heures...

De toute façon, peu importe ses sentiments, Nick ne tenait vraiment pas à sortir avec Jimmy. Imaginer Neutron devenir son petit ami lui donnait définitivement envie de rire, tellement ce scénario lui paraissait absurde.

Lui, le gars le plus cool de l'école, aimé par trop de filles pour toutes les citer et apprécié par de nombreux élèves admiratifs. Dans une relation avec celui à briller par son intelligence hors du commun mais pas vraiment pour son charme auprès des filles. Le genre de grosse tête à plutôt traîner avec des livres et des chiffres, tout le contraire de son compagnon à préférer les choses cools.

Ce couple improbable était tout bonnement ridicule. Risible, grotesque, et aucun de leur proche ne prendrait la chose au sérieux. Cela pourrait passer comme un bon poisson d'avril, ou la meilleure farce pour faire oublier aux parents une note catastrophique.

Sans oublier que Nick et sa précieuse petite personne n'appréciaient guère les contraintes ou les ordres. Alors se retrouver dans une relation de couple, avec surtout les obligations allant avec, très peu pour lui.

Le gamin tenait jalousement à sa liberté. Son plaisir de plaire, de pouvoir draguer sans arrières pensées ni interdictions.

Constater de son potentiel de séduction toujours au beau fixe, en faisant les yeux doux à une jeune fille. La laisser lui raconter des banalités, puis s'éclipser en finesse sans rien lui promettre.

C'était presque trop facile, trop lassant, mais totalement en accord avec son personnage. Ce cliché du beau garçon insaisissable, à la limite du narcissisme et du désir de plaire.

Ces choses si faciles et presque superficielles. En parfaite opposition avec cet aveuglement pour le monde mystérieux qu'était celui des sciences. Un univers dans lequel Jimmy l'avait complètement plongé.

Et où son futur élève bien peu réceptif se sentait pourtant d'avance en terrain conquis.

Sans en savoir la raison exacte, sans vouloir trop chercher non plus. Nick appréhendait toutefois beaucoup moins ses cours particuliers.

Tout bêtement parce que son cher professeur n'allait jamais savoir cette histoire de sentiments scientifiques. Comme à son habitude, Jimmy allait silencieusement l'admirer et l'aider à avoir quelques bonnes notes.

Mais qu'il ne lui en demande pas trop non plus. Aucun cours ne pouvait prétendre être aussi intéressant qu'une réflexion au sujet de l'agréable aveuglement que procuraient les sciences. Cette réflexion faisait passer plus vite n'importe quel cours ennuyeux à mourir.

Comme celui ci, à clôturer la fin de la journée scolaire.


	4. Chapter 4

Lui aussi avait guetté les minutes avant la fin du cours. Chose pourtant peu habituelle chez cet élève studieux et surtout pire que doué...

Jimmy Neutron, celui à être bien plus qu'un simple bon élève. Un génie trop fier de pouvoir éblouir ses petits camarades. Ou un gamin si intelligent qu'il ne voulait pas brûler les étapes et gâcher son enfance en allant trop tôt à l'université.

En attendant, ce jeune garçon toujours aussi génial était ravi d'avoir été choisi comme tuteur. Un bon moyen de commencer à faire partager son savoir de manière ludique.

Comble de la chance : Avoir en plus la charge d'un de ses amis de longue date, bien qu'ils ne soient plus aussi proches que durant leur petite enfance.

Et que l'heureux élu ne soit pas un élève connu pour ses prouesses scolaires, mais plutôt du genre à se faire remarquer grâce à son insolence.

Justement, le défi n'en devenait que davantage intéressant. Nick Dean, connu pour être aussi cool qu'indomptable, serait le premier élève idéal pour faire briller sa future carrière. Sans oublier, sur le point plus humain et au combien important, que Nick et lui étaient amis.

Alors ce cher Nick n'allait sûrement pas se montrer aussi désagréable avec son premier ami qu'avec les professeurs.

La preuve, son futur élève ne s'était pas éclipsé de la classe dès la fin des cours. Ni cherché à fuir discrètement derrière un groupe d'étudiants.

Au contraire, Nick l'attendait sagement à sa place, se doutant sûrement que Jimmy allait venir le voir en premier. Faire le premier pas dans leur étrange relation élève-professeur.

Que sérieux comme il était, Neutron n'allait pas être en retard d'une minute pour le début de leurs cours en très petit comité. Un rendez-vous sous le signe du travail qui semblait d'ailleurs grandement motiver le moins sérieux des deux, vu le petit sourire que lui offrait Nick en le voyant arriver.

Pour une fois le jeune scientifique presque infaillible ne savait pas quoi penser...

À vrai dire, peut être que Sheen avait eu raison dans ses mises en garde pas si insensées finalement. En suivant le raisonnement de son ami toujours aussi fan des super héros et des théories absurdes, Nick ne pourrait absolument pas supporter d'avoir des cours supplémentaires. Ainsi, manipulateur et charmeur, il allait faire céder Jimmy pour alléger ces heures de torture. Et pour se faire, le bad boy allait user de tous les moyens possibles. Chantages, corruption, fausse sympathie,... Jimmy avait eu l'impression que son ami dressait le portrait d'un grand criminel.

Bien sûr que Nick n'était pas un ange et que son intérêt pour les études avoisinait zéro, mais jamais il pourrait tomber dans ce genre de bassesses. Le petit génie penchait plutôt pour les demandes incessantes de pauses. Ou d'avoir à montrer ses plus dangereuses inventions. À moins que son élève ne demande à faire un tour au Candy bar, après à peine une demie heure de cours.

Rien de tout cela pour le moment. Parfaitement calme et posé, celui qui excellait pour désobéir aux règles suivaient docilement Jimmy Neutron, ou plutôt, son professeur attitré.

Pour ne pas changer certaines habitudes, Nick Dean attirait toujours autant les regards. Des filles réjouies de revoir leur idole, ou des curieux étonnés de voir un type si cool perdre son temps avec ce grand penseur ennuyeux.

Peut être ennuyant mais pas complètement naïf. Jimmy devinait que son élève allait s'arrêter pour discuter avec ses nombreux fans. Puis, gratter encore de longues minutes en faisant les yeux doux aux demoiselles. La méthode infaillible pour gagner du temps tout en flattant son ego, une façon de faire en accord avec l'image que renvoyait ce rebelle si adulé.

Sauf que celui qui se trompait pourtant que dans 98 % des cas avait une fois de plus fait fausse route. Au lieu de prendre le chemin de l'école buissonnière pour la bonne cause de son coté cool, Nick avait simplement répondu à son public avec un sourire ravageur dont lui seul avait le secret.

Et rien de plus. Pas de longues histoires pour narrer ses mésaventures à l'hôpital, les jolies infirmières qu'il avait sûrement croisé, ou un échantillon de ses émotions suite à son retour dans la vie normale.

Cette convalescence l'avait définitivement changé. Ou alors, Nick était devenu miraculeusement passionné par les études.

Le jeune homme paraissait au moins plus attentif. Il écoutait sérieusement Jimmy lorsque ce dernier lui expliquait que le premier cours allait avoir lieu chez lui. Généreusement. Ainsi que pour pouvoir mettre toutes les chances du coté de son élève et ami, Neutron comptait lui prêter quelques livres censés l'aider.

Nick, à pourtant aller à reculons dans les bibliothèques, n'avait pas refusé cette offre. Son ami avait juste prévenu son jeune tuteur, sur le ton de la plaisanterie, de ne pas lui passer toute une pile de livres, comme il rentrait chez lui à pieds.

N'ayant pas tout de suite compris le trait d'humour censé animer un peu la conversation, Jimmy lui avait répondu très sérieusement que si besoin il pourrait le reconduire en aéroglisseur.

Et avait enfin compris le vrai sens de la phrase en entendant le petit rire moqueur de Nick, et son commentaire confirmant que ce frimeur n'avait finalement pas changé. Entendre son ancien meilleur ami répliquer que Nerdtron devrait apprendre à vraiment réfléchir, au lieu de passer trop de temps le nez dans ses bouquins, lui faisait presque regretter d'avoir accepté ce rôle de professeur particulier.

Surtout en s'occupant d'un cas pareil. Un élément sachant si facilement le distraire, ou le mettre mal à l'aise...

Mais les situations complexes attisaient justement sa curiosité scientifique et sa combativité intellectuelle ! Si bien que Nick allait devoir faire preuve d'un meilleur élan sarcastique s'il voulait le démotiver.

C'est pourquoi Jimmy avait préféré continuer son petit discours, comme si aucune interruption troublante n'avait eu lieu.

Donc, le professeur on ne peut plus sérieux avait conclu en proposant que les prochains cours soient chez l'élève. De manière à voir tout de suite dans quel environnement Nick travaillait. Si l'ambiance était propice à un travail sérieux et appliqué.

Cette fois, l'insolent élève avait simplement acquiescé en ajoutant qu'il allait devoir ranger sa chambre de fond en comble. Sans glisser de ricanements ou de mot piégeur, juste un petit sourire complice auquel Jimmy n'avait pas tout de suite répondu.

La crainte de devoir faire face à une nouvelle plaisanterie d'un goût douteux y était pour quelque chose. Pour cette fois, son ami se montrait sincèrement amical, et Jimmy préférait cela. Il regrettait juste de ne pas avoir l'occasion d'échanger plus souvent ce genre de sourire amical avec Nick.

Quoique, avec ces futurs cours à débuter très prochainement, leur relation allait sûrement retrouver les marques d'autrefois. Du temps de la solide amitié entre ces deux meilleurs amis presque destinés...

Il avait beau fouiller dans sa mémoire et ses solutions infaillibles, Jimmy ne trouvait pas précisément pourquoi Nick et lui étaient devenus si distants. Si loin de cette amitié à présent passée, et leurs moments de complicité, qu'ils avaient quitté presque naturellement.

Ou seulement lui. Car son ex meilleur ami ne donnait pas l'impression d'être sorti de l'univers gravitant autours du célèbre Jimmy Neutron.

À peine passé par cette porte d'entrée qu'il avait si souvent croisé autrefois, Nick démontrait de sa présence encore bien ancrée.

En promenant son regard sur le décors familier de l'entrée : Un lieu tant attendu et redouté avant, quand le petit enfant qu'il était autrefois venait jouer chez son meilleur ami, et que l'heure du retour arrivait ensuite trop vite.

Poser brièvement les yeux sur ce canapé, qu'il apercevait dans le salon, où les deux gamins s'installaient pour regarder la télévision tout en savourant les biscuits apportés par Judy Neutron.

Pour ensuite fixer les escaliers, que les deux petits garçons insouciants de l'époque gravissaient en courant. Si jamais ils faisaient la course jusqu'à la chambre, ou s'ils avaient tout bêtement hâte de jouer ensemble.

Est ce que Nick faisait lui aussi ce rapide voyage dans ses souvenirs, qu'il n'était pas juste à attendre devant ces fameux escaliers pour que Jimmy le conduise jusqu'à la salle de cours improvisée.

Considérant que son ami n'était pas aussi discipliné, Jimmy choisissait la première solution comme la plus tangible. Et la plus agréable à penser, en l'honneur de leur vieille amitié peut être pas complètement enfouie dans la brume de leurs très jeunes années.

Pour en avoir malgré tout le cœur net, car le petit génie détestait les probabilités trop floues, Jimmy allait faire une remarque parfaite pour raviver leurs souvenirs.

Mais Goddard était intervenu à temps, pour empêcher son maître de se ridiculiser ou de raviver des passages encore trop délicats. En arrivant joyeusement à la rencontre des deux amis, les saluant de ses aboiements robotiques.

En fin connaisseur de son fidèle compagnon qu'il avait fait lui même, Jimmy s'attendait à ce que son chien soit d'abord assez méfiant en voyant Nick revenir à la maison après toutes ces années.

Et non qu'il vienne si naturellement aux pieds de Nick, pour lui lécher les mains en signe de bienvenue ou d'affection inchangée.

Un chien, quelque soit sa nature, restait fidèle. Le gamin avide de nouvelles découvertes purement scientifiques en avait la preuve devant les yeux.

Et avec sa meilleure invention qui plus est ! Celle ci allait même jusqu'à faire le beau quand Nick s'était penché à sa hauteur pour lui caresser la tête.

Pour un peu, Jimmy en aurait presque été jaloux. Que son Goddard se montre si amical avec un gars qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis une éternité.

Il oubliait que Nick avait été présent à la mise en route du chien robot. Et même durant les brouillons des premiers prototypes. Qu'il avait surtout été un des premiers admirateurs de cette invention à finalement avoir été une glorieuse réussite.

Son inventeur ignorait que le fier Nick Dean aimait tant ce chien robot. Ou alors, il ne l'avait jamais remarqué. Trop occupé à observer ses propres inventions, ou pensant que ce genre de sensibilité était impossible de la part de son premier ami.

Pourtant, le célèbre bad boy de l'école parlait plus gentiment à Goddard qu'aux professeurs ou aux élèves de leur école.

Fidèle à lui même, Nick se servait tout de même du meilleur ami mécanique que pouvait avoir un scientifique pour se distraire pendant le cours. En demandant généreusement au chien s'il voulait leur tenir compagnie pendant ces interminables instants d'études.

Son futur élève y allait un peu fort. Quoique, Jimmy ne savait pas exactement s'il était contrarié à cause de la familiarité entre ces deux là ou le manque de motivation aiguë de la part de l'élève difficile dont il avait la garde.

Pourtant, c'était cette fois sans commentaire désobligeant ou moue agacée que Nick avait rejoint son cachot. Alias, la chambre de Jimmy pour y suivre son premier cours particulier.

Malgré la remarque pleine de sagesse de son savant professeur, lui faisant remarquer que la présence d'un animal allait les distraire, l'élève à problèmes s'était montré étrangement coopératif.

Tout de même armé de son éternel petit sourire lorsqu'il était entré dans la chambre de son ami, et avait vu quelques affaires plus vraiment en accord avec l'âge de leur propriétaire. Ce dernier se demandait, bien trop tard, comment il avait pu laisser traîner ces affaires. Une erreur fatale, à court-circuiter tous ses efforts précédents.

Sauf que, au lieu de se moquer en apercevant des vieilles photos ou un jouet planqué sur une étagère, l'élève le plus cool de l'école avait observé ces trésors du passé avec beaucoup d'attention.

Ses notes restaient médiocres, il ne brillait pas par son attitude irréprochable, mais Nick avait une très bonne mémoire. Et un réel talent pour conter leurs souvenirs communs en détails.

Jimmy avait complètement oublié que son vieil ami possédait cette même petite peluche, achetée dans un parc d'attraction. Quelques bribes de souvenirs lui revenaient en tête : Deux petits enfants ravis de cette sortie. À être vexés de ne pas pouvoir faire toutes les attractions qui pourtant leur faisaient bien de l'œil... Ce bref retour dans le passé lui servait en même temps à se souvenir que ces deux même gamins s'étaient consolés, en imaginant le plan chaque attractions de leur propre parc. Où là au moins, aucun accès ne serait restreint !

Le petit génie se demandait s'il avait gardé ces fameux plans. En plus de trouver cela assez ironique, mais sympathique, que les parcs d'attraction se révélaient être un sujet à toujours réunir leur amitié ne datant pas d'hier.

Et demeurait bien étonné d'apprendre que Nick avait également gardé son jouet souvenir. Ce n'était pourtant pas le genre de ce rebelle, d'être attaché à un petit objet mignon, un souvenir à la fois précieux et insignifiant.

En croisant furtivement son regard, Jimmy devinait sans grand effort intellectuel que son élève attitré pensait à la même chose. Nick pouvait toujours observer les photos et feindre de se remémorer chaque ambiance, il ne pouvait pas duper Jimmy Neutron.

Son camarade très cool avait au moins réussi à le surprendre, en voulant éloigner le sujet des souvenirs poussiéreux, gênants pour son image. Que Nick propose de lui même de démarrer sans plus tarder les cours, cela frisait le surréalisme. L'improbable. La chance infime pour que ce fait se produise !

Ça tombait bien, Jimmy adorait les équations compliquées. Les projets réputés difficiles. Surtout s'il pouvait continuer à compter sur l'aide de son élève. En plus, réapprendre des notes issues de leur amitié passée lui plaisait, elle ravivait un peu de leur complicité.

Seulement si tout cela pouvait durer, car cette situation était moins sûre qu'une formule mathématique...


	5. Chapter 5

Pour une fois, il était plutôt satisfait de s'être trompé. D'avoir fait une erreur dans ses calculs presque toujours exacts.

Au lieu de bailler aux corneilles, Nick s'était montré très attentif. Calme, posé, sans faire preuve d'insolence ou de remarques cyniques. Une attitude très éloignée de celle adoptée lors des cours obligatoires.

Son ami ne s'était pas métamorphosé en un élève modèle, certes, mais il avait fait preuve d'un sérieux aussi exemplaire qu'étonnant.

Alors que Jimmy Neutron pariait tristement sur une baisse d'attention à venir dès les premières minutes de leur cours particulier, son ancien meilleur ami l'avait surpris. Agréablement surpris. Le premier cours s'était déroulé sans encombre, d'une perfection souvent peu digne des premiers essais. Pourtant, il fallait bien reconnaître qu'en plus d'avoir été un moment assez enrichissant, intellectuellement parlant, cet instant avait été agréable par ses aspects plus humains. Plus affectifs. Amicaux, peut être aussi...

Le petit génie avait même eu l'impression de retrouver le Nick d'avant, moins moqueur et distant que le jeune homme qu'il était aujourd'hui. Et lui même, avec propres évolutions pas seulement positives.

Des personnages actuels, plus matures et sûrement plus intéressants que des gamins naïfs, à lui sembler si lointains.

Comme les deux meilleurs amis, complices et inséparables, qu'ils étaient autrefois. Qui s'écoutaient, se faisaient confiance, et avaient naturellement instauré entre eux un respect mutuel...

Encore une fois perdu dans ses pensées, Jimmy ne remarquait pas tout de suite que son élève lui parlait. Lui faisait part d'un sujet visiblement très important, puisque Nick insistait. Haussant légèrement la voix, sans agressivité, mais où l'effilochement de sa miraculeusement patience commençait à se faire sentir. Et son sérieux professeur reconnaissait sans mal son vieil ami, qui lui demandait s'ils pouvaient maintenant faire une pause.

Pour ne pas avoir à complètement admettre sa défaite, Jimmy Neutron pouvait considérer que le naturel revenait au galop. Mais, lui aussi devait bien le reconnaître, qu'après une heure passée à énumérer de longues listes de livres susceptibles d'améliorer un niveau scolaire en chute libre, de présenter le programme des futurs cours, tout en revoyant la façon de réviser régulièrement et non en catastrophe avant une interrogation, ça avait de quoi quelque peu fatiguer.

Cependant, profiter d'un si haut débit d'attention et de motivation devenait une technique imparable pour emmagasiner des informations. La concentration était un bien très rare, surtout avec les élèves si évaporés...

Seulement, abuser de ce miracle risquait de compliquer les choses. Perdre la qualité du premier cours, et le terminer sur une mauvaise note.

De toute façon, accumuler les efforts éreintants n'était pas une bonne chose pour la productivité de l'esprit. Et Nick ne se révélait sûrement pas être la meilleure personne pour contester ce fait, puisqu'il venait lui même de proposer d'aller se changer un peu les idées au Candy bar.

Une proposition pire que tentante. Même pour l'inventeur le plus brillant et loin de ce genre de distraction sûrement futile.

Depuis l'ouverture de ce coin sucré de paradis, miraculeusement situé à Retroville, aucun enfant ne manquait un rendez-vous dans cet endroit vite devenu un passage obligé. Même pour les gamins qui commençaient à être un petit peu plus grands, à encore adorer se perdre dans la nostalgie, l'insouciance et le sucre...

Jimmy ne connaissait pas de magasin à la hauteur du Candy bar. Même dans les autres dimensions, aussi modernes soient-elles.

Son ami Timmy Turner pouvait bien lui affirmer que sa dimension restait la meilleure, et faire apparaître tout un tas de merveilles grâce à ses prototypes holographiques qui se définissaient eux mêmes comme des fées, Retroville demeurait supérieure à Dimmsdale sur ce point.

Donc, après de brèves mais intenses réflexions, après un long moment de travail, sans trop savoir pourquoi, le jeune professeur et son élève déjà très zélé s'étaient retrouvés dans le fameux lieu de détente. Presque trop facile, avec un surréalisme en parfaite adéquation avec les événements de la journée.

Il faut dire que le bad boy de l'école n'avait pas eu besoin d'insister, ni de briser la belle image de cette nouvelle relation pédagogique. D'ailleurs, cela tombait bien puisque Nick ne semblait pas avoir trouvé d'arguments pour faire pencher la balance en sa faveur. Comme autrefois, en impressionnant le petit Jimmy à force de braver les interdictions.

Peut être parce qu'il devinait que Jimmy ne lui refusait pas grand chose, comme ce dernier savait que Nick Dean était têtu et sûr de ses propres bonnes idées. Et que, malgré le temps passé et leur éloignement, leur amitié poussiéreuse les gardait soudés malgré tout.

Sur la même longueur d'ondes, malgré le peu de valeur scientifique accordée à cette expression, que le plus futé des deux avait tout de même accepté comme élément décisif.

L'élément déclencheur pour le faire calmement mais joyeusement hocher la tête, puis proposer à Nick d'y aller en aéroglisseur. Et cette fois, ne pas s'attirer le sarcasme de son ami, peut être trop fatigué pour répliquer de façon moqueuse, ou sincèrement ravi de pouvoir partager ce moment de complicité.

Son élève affichait en tout cas un petit sourire satisfait. D'avoir eu ce qu'il voulait après tant d'efforts intellectuels. Ou d'être à la même place que les meilleurs amis de Neutron. Ceux à lui avoir volé ce précieux rôle, qu'il avait obtenu et détenu en premier.

Le meilleur ami ami que le jeune homme était peut être encore, en prenant place si naturellement auprès de Jimmy, après avoir aidé ce dernier à charger les livres. Et l'avoir observé d'un air méfiant en train de démarrer cette machine pourtant secourable de nombreuses fois. En espérant qu'elle le soit également cette fois-ci...

Quoiqu'en pensent les mauvaises langues, cet aéroglisseur était totalement fiable.

La preuve : Ils étaient arrivés sans encombre au Candy bar. En un seul morceau, et sans avoir causé de catastrophe à menacer la ville entière. Même Cindy Vortex n'avait pas croisé leur route, au risque de provoquer une esclandre.

Et sûrement liguer Nick à sa cause, pour rabaisser le petit génie à ne plus vraiment être son petit ami. Détail rendant Cindy furieuse, puisqu'elle aimait sincèrement Jimmy, malgré leurs disputes.

Néanmoins, dans la continuité du cours particulier, les choses se passaient parfaitement bien. Dans la même perfection qu'une formule mathématique.

Seul Jimmy ne semblait pas s'en réjouir. À plutôt être légèrement mal à l'aise, dans une situation inhabituelle, presque à le dépasser.

Seul à un table, avec Nick Dean, son premier ami, qui pouvait à présent se classer dans la catégorie d'ancien meilleur ami. De connaissance peut être aussi, d'ami d'enfance avec lequel on ne voulait pas briser tous les liens.

Un gars à la fois familier et immensément cool, mais toujours sympathique et amical avec son premier ami. Le fait que Nick ait tenu à inviter Jimmy, et tout payer de sa poche attestait sa profonde amitié inchangée. Ou sa reconnaissance de l'avoir presque réconcilié avec les études et le travail scolaire. Un miracle qui méritait bien une petite trêve.

Bien qu'il ne fallait pas crier victoire trop tôt, puisque son élève-ami venait de déclarer qu'ils étaient vraiment mieux ici que dans une salle de cours.

Jimmy avait quelques réserves sur ce sujet. Ça l'agaçait toujours quand un lieu de connaissances était injustement dénigré.

Mais le petit génie ne voulait surtout pas gâcher ce bon moment. Un moment sûrement important pour leur amitié un peu oubliée.

De quoi explorer davantage ce retour dans le passé, quand leurs mère les amenaient se promener en ville. Sans remarquer que leurs enfants s'amusaient à se moquer discrètement des passants, en les imitant innocemment. Jimmy se souvenait que Nick était d'ailleurs très doué pour inventer toute une vie à une personne croisée au hasard dans la rue.

Ou quand ils décidaient d'essayer des vêtements dans les boutiques. Et mentaient effrontément aux vendeurs, en prétextant qu'ils faisant cela pour trouver le cadeau parfait pour leurs parents. Mettre la main sur un costume parfaitement taillé. Et s'admirer avec devant le miroir, en riant plus d'eux même que du résultat censé être irréprochable.

Et que, malgré leurs petites bêtises, les deux gamins avaient finalement droit à une glace. Une récompense qu'ils dévoraient ensemble, en passant en revue les meilleurs moments de la journée.

L'image d'une bien belle amitié, à parfaitement illustrer les bonheurs de la petite enfance et des premières relations amicales.

Une amitié intimidante aussi. Comme ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps, mais avaient perdu assez de complicité pour se retrouver sans sujet de conversation. Ou alors tous les deux prenaient le temps de souffler, après ce moment de cours particulier où leur concentration avait été mise à rude épreuve.

Quand même, rester sur une hésitation et une action incomplète étaient des choses frustrantes qui agaçaient Jimmy Neutron. Il préférait quand les choses demeuraient claires, un minimum sous son contrôle de compréhension aussi.

Mais comment arriver à comprendre un ami avec lequel le lien semblait rompu depuis trop longtemps. Presque trop facilement. Plus facilement que trouver l'inspiration pour briser ce moment de silence pesant. Cindy avait peut être raison, quand elle disait que les gens trop intelligents manquaient cruellement d'imagination...

Selon son père, l'humour se vantait d'être le meilleur moyen pour briser la glace et retrouver une chaleureuse flamme de conversation. Sauf que Jimmy ne pariait pas sur son humour imparable, comme trop de gens se moquaient parfois de lui à son insu.

Mais peut être que des bons mots pourraient arranger la situation...

\- Si tes admiratrices savaient que tu m'as invité au Candy bar, elles seraient toutes terriblement jalouses !

Gagné.

Nick lui avait sourit, pour finir par rire sincèrement à son humour au final pas si désastreux.

En fait, son père avait raison. Un esprit qui savait manier la bonne humeur pouvait faire des petites merveilles. Recoller les morceaux d'une relation un brin fissurée. Et plaire au jugement, pourtant si difficile à satisfaire, du gars le plus cool de l'école.

Fort de cette folle prouesse, Jimmy osait même aller plus loin. Plaisanter encore un peu, détendre davantage l'atmosphère. Rien que pour retrouver le rire de son ancien meilleur ami, cette petite mélodie si familière autrefois.

\- Surtout Brittany...

Si sa sagesse avait été à la même hauteur que son intelligence, celle ci lui aurait soufflé de ne pas abuser de la situation. D'aller trop loin et se rendre excessif, maintenant que son ami retrouvait le sourire, et qu'une discussion normale pouvait reprendre plus facilement. Autant se contenter de ce résultat très correct et satisfaisant. Faire preuve d'un peu de modestie, pour une fois.

Et non pas stopper d'un seul coup la bonne humeur de Nick. Qui ne riait plus du tout, et fixait plutôt Neutron d'un air beaucoup moins amusé.

Enfin, le jeune homme n'affichait pas de la colère à cette évocation légère de celle qui passait pour être sa petite amie, il le regardait plutôt comme si Nerdtron venait de dire la chose la plus stupide et insensée du monde. En le toisant avec tout de même un peu de gêne, comme s'il s'agissait d'un sujet délicat. À aussi répondre trop vite pour faire croire à sa nonchalance habituelle.

\- Nous ne sortons pas ensemble, Brittany et moi.

N'étant pas son vieil ami pour rien, Nick devinait sans difficulté que Jimmy devait faire surchauffer son immense cerveau pour essayer de comprendre cette étrange situation. Trouver une solution à ce problème, pour ne pas pas penser plus longtemps au léger échec de son humour.

Néanmoins, celui que tout le monde désignait comme le petit ami de la fameuse Brittany préférait écourter ses recherches. C'était trop long et ennuyeux. Bien que assurément passionnant pour Jimmy Neutron.

Quoique, de savoir que le bad boy faisait semblait d'être en couple avec la jolie jeune fille aux tresses blondes pour calmer le flot de fangirls à vouloir sortir avec lui, ce n'était pas mal non plus comme matière de réflexion. Surtout en sachant que la fausse petite amie ne souffrait pas de cette situation. Qu'elle était au contraire honorée d'être la meilleure amie de Nick Dean, tout en préservant le secret et la tranquillité de ce dernier. Sans oublier de garder cette image de marque, dont la jeune fille pouvait elle même profiter.

Ce n'était peut être pas tout à fait moral, mais c'était un plan ingénieux. À fonctionner à la perfection, puisque Jimmy Neutron était tombé dans le panneau. Et reconnaissait bien le caractère de son ancien meilleur ami, en entendant celui ci ajouter qu'il ne voulait pas s'embêter à sortir avec une fille. Que gérer sa propre vie devenait une chose bien plus compliquée qu'à l'époque où ils ne pensait qu'à s'amuser.

S'occuper uniquement du lendemain, où il allait inventer de nouveaux jeux avec son meilleur ami. Son meilleur ami qui trouvait toujours des idées d'inventions complètement géniales.

Le meilleur ami en question, malgré son intellect avancé, avait mis quelques secondes avant de deviner que Nick faisait référence à lui. Le petit génie se montrait sincèrement flatté de ces compliments.

Mais aussi, et surtout, il était touché de savoir que son ami de longue date repensait avec une certaine affection nostalgique à leur début d'amitié. Que lui aussi, il n'avait pas oublié leur lien pourtant si fort, avant, quand ils ne se quittaient presque pas. Et qu'ils pensaient rester les meilleurs amis du monde.

Comme tous les meilleurs amis assez complices, Nick semblait avoir aussi gardé quelques dons télépathiques. En se chargeant de rafraîchir la mémoire à Jimmy, et lui raconter une anecdote à l'allure prémonitoire.

À l'époque où leur amitié restait au beau fixe, rayonnante, et qu'une mauvaise note avait ajouté du gris à ce tableau idéal. Avec ce mauvais résultat scolaire, le futur élève indiscipliné (À, plus tard, ne plus se formaliser pour ce genre de détail) se morfondait. En disant qu'il ne pourrait pas rester dans la même classe que son ami Jimmy, si jamais son niveau d'étude devenait catastrophique.

Sincèrement peiné pour son ami, et craignant sûrement lui aussi de ne plus rester à ses côtés, le futur inventeur avait promis à Nick qu'il ferait en sorte de toujours l'aider. Lui donner des conseils pour ses devoirs, et pourquoi pas remplacer leur institutrice !

Encore insouciants, les deux gamins de l'époque avaient ri aux éclats. À la fois en imaginant Jimmy Neutron animer une classe, et également pour signifier leur soulagement. Que finalement, ils ne pourraient pas être séparés à cause d'une mauvaise note.

Jimmy ne se souvenait plus de cette histoire. Il n'avait pas osé l'avouer à Nick, vu la joie qui se lisait sur le visage de ce dernier en contant cette aventure. Pour ne pas gâcher ce moment, le petit génie préférait déclarer que c'était toujours le cas. Aujourd'hui encore il l'aidait, en lui donnait précisément des cours particuliers.

Et que ce n'était pas seulement ses résultats scolaires qui s'amélioraient. Maintenant, il s'agissait de leur amitié. Leur vieille amitié finalement pas complètement éteinte. Que Jimmy redécouvrait sous un jour différent, tout en retrouvant le premier ami qu'il avait adoré avoir. Et qu'il appréciait toujours autant, même si Nick n'était pas toujours très gentil. Au moins, son sarcasme le faisait redescendre sur terre. C'était sûrement complémentairement...

Mais ces commentaires trop intimes et personnels, l'inventeur de génie jugeait préférable de les garder pour lui. À défaut de le trouver ridicule avec ses sensibleries, son ami pourrait être mal à l'aise. Et se refermer complètement, réduire tous les efforts de Jimmy à néant. En tant qu'ami, et comme professeur.

Les cours particuliers jouissaient d'une durée indéfinie. D'autant de temps que le grand professeur attitré jugerait nécessaire. Ça lui laissait le temps d'aider Nick pour rattraper son retard dans son travail scolaire, tout en renouant leur lien.

Et peut être accorder assez régulièrement des pauses au Candy bar, cet endroit semblait propice aux confidences et aux retrouvailles amicales.


	6. Chapter 6

Une semaine venait de passer depuis qu'il avait franchi cette porte. Le bureau du directeur, cet endroit tant redouté, où avait eu lieu les négociations au sujet de ces cours particuliers, devenus aussi célèbres que précieux.

Convié une fois de plus par le directeur, Jimmy Neutron ne pouvait que saluer mentalement cet ordre. À autrefois sonner seulement comme une petite satisfaction personnelle, aider son ex meilleur ami se révélait être bien plus qu'un simple moment d'étude.

Sauf que les résultats, dans leur forme d'une simplicité bête et méchante, comptaient davantage que la redécouverte d'une vieille amitié pas complètement enterrée.

Heureusement, le soi-disant mauvais élève remplissait sa part du contrat. Et ne se contentait pas d'user de ses talents de conteur ou, dans le moins idéal des cas, de manipulateur.

Nick n'était pas soudainement devenu un étudiant très studieux et irréprochable, comme par magie. Non, il restait Nick Dean, l'élève rebelle et nonchalant. Pour conserver son charme, sa marque de fabrique, et un rôle aussi facile à porter qu'à assumer.

Toutefois, un changement comportemental devait se souligner. Au lieu de répondre de façon insolente aux professeurs, ou de les ignorer superbement, l'élève de Jimmy Neutron se montrait légèrement plus respectueux. Plus calme, plus posé. À ne pas clairement montrer son ennui ou son agacement.

Et même essayer de faire quelques efforts de concentration. Essayer, ou très bien faire semblant. Même si cet élément toujours un peu perturbateur n'arrivait pas encore à suivre les cours assidûment, il ne fallait pas non plus trop lui en demander.

Bien que son ami d'enfance n'était pas un pauvre crétin, incapable et écervelé. Nick possédait un bon raisonnement mathématique. Une culture générale intéressante. Et son orthographe se révélait impeccable.

Les bases étaient très bonnes, encourageantes, de réels intérêts de recherches pour son professeur attitré. Cet élève doté d'un fort potentiel devait juste se motiver un peu plus. Faire des efforts et ne pas s'enfermer dans cette flemme chronique, ou le détachement face aux sujets à ne pas assez l'intéresser.

Mais Nick semblait assagi. Apaisé, un petit peu plus raisonnable... Après l'avoir assiégé de remontrances et de reproches, le directeur chantait presque les louanges de ce gamin miraculeusement rescapé de l'échec scolaire.

De son coté, le petit génie ne croyait pas à un miracle. Les miracles n'arrivaient jamais sans antécédent, il fallait un petit quelque chose pour provoquer cette bonne fortune. Et cette fois, il n'était pas question d'un déclic d'intelligence obtenu grâce à une certaine invention...

Jimmy misait plutôt sur leur amitié retrouvée. Leur complicité renouée très naturellement, en si peu de temps. À l'aide de quelques souvenirs échangés sur un ton à la fois léger et plein d'émotions. Lorsque Jimmy se souvenait d'une aventure, ou que son ami se chargeait de lui rafraîchir la mémoire. D'une façon complice, beaucoup plus appréciable que son habituel ton moqueur et distant.

Quand ce n'était pas Nick qui lui contait des anecdotes, avec son talent légendaire pour raconter des histoires. Des histoires certifiées vraies cette fois-ci, le plus septique face aux légendes urbaines l'approuvait. Et espérait secrètement que son ami d'enfance lui en raconte encore. Toujours plus.

Si bien que leurs cours particuliers, devenus réguliers, utiles, et surtout attendus avec une impatience inutile à avouer, se ponctuaient de retour dans le passé.

Lorsqu'un des deux amis retombait sur une photo issue de leur enfance commune. Souvent grâce à toutes les photos que Nick conservait soigneusement, dans un album dont Jimmy ignorait jusqu'ici l'existence.

Soudain assez mal à l'aise, le bad boy avait eu beau s'expliquer maladroitement en baragouinant que c'était sa mère qui tenait absolument à garder tous ces trucs du passé, le petit génie, à ne pas être seulement intelligent pour les affaires scientifiques, comprenait très bien. Même si cette compréhension le troublait autant que de le satisfaire dans son raisonnement.

Garder et prendre soin de toutes ces photos, des vestiges de leur enfance, ce n'était pas anodin. Mais étrangement, l'émotion l'emportait sur les réflexions techniques et précises. Une chose peu digne de Jimmy Neutron, mais tout à l'honneur de celui à avoir été le premier ami de Nick Dean. Un ami devenu plus éloigné, mais sincèrement touché de voir les sentiments amicaux si forts et toujours vivants de ce gamin au demeurant si désintéressé de toutes ces sensibleries.

En apparence seulement, car, en réalité, Nick semblait plus sensible qu'il voulait bien le montrer. Sûrement proche du cliché du rebelle au grand cœur, ou du romantique qui s'ignorait. À moins qu'il était juste fortement attaché à leur ancienne amitié...

Jimmy gardait quelques doutes sur le sujet, et les élucubrations du directeur ne l'aidaient franchement pas pour décortiquer toutes ces informations. Surtout si celles données à l'instant se montraient d'une importance capitale, pour la suite des rendez-vous d'étude et d'apprivoisement amical.

Comme ses notes ne présentaient pas encore des résultats mirobolants, et restaient tout de même trop fragiles, Jimmy conservait son prestigieux rôle de professeur. Puisque son influence apportait des effets progressifs mais positifs à son chanceux élève. Celui à leur avoir donné ces rôles jugeait même préférable que Nick garde un tuteur qui puisse l'encadrer, surtout si ce dernier s'avérait être également un ami de longue date.

C'est sûr que ce cher Nick aurait méprisé un mentor issu du petit groupe des professeurs officiels, un tuteur trop sévère et zélé, bien moins amical que son premier ami.

Également, le jeune inventeur demeurait la personne toute désignée pour cette lourde mais passionnante tâche, à le préparer pour une brillante carrière... Il n'en fallait pas plus pour convaincre à nouveau Neutron et son désir de réussite.

Le petit discours du directeur, et les compliments que ce dernier faisait au jeune professeur émérite, n'étaient pas désagréables. Seulement, Jimmy ne tenait pas à arriver en retard au prochain cours qu'il devait donner au personnage principal de leur conversation.

Ainsi, le petit génie avait poliment écourté cette conversation. Une conversation qui commençait d'ailleurs à être trop redondante. Et puis, sans trop savoir pourquoi, Jimmy préférait repenser à ses cours, ou plus particulièrement à ses moments amicaux en étant seul. Au calme, sans la tutelle scolaire ou le poids de l'enseignement.

Être seul avec ses souvenirs, son lui du passé. Ces moments enfouis dans sa mémoire, et retrouvés pourtant très nettement grâce à des détails précis. L'aide de Nick y était aussi pour beaucoup. Tous ces récits qu'il offrait généreusement à son ami d'enfance, qui pouvaient appartenir à nouveau à ce dernier.

Et cette attitude beaucoup moins sarcastique, simplement amicale, avec même parfois un peu de tendresse. De la tendresse seulement perceptible dans le regard de son ancien meilleur ami, si Jimmy avouait se souvenir de telle histoire, ou qu'il apportait sa pierre à l'édifice pour reconstruire un souvenir commun.

D'ailleurs, le professeur si génial et acclamé n'avait pas osé dire au directeur qu'il était peut être presque davantage satisfait de retrouver son ami, que de le faire devenir un excellent élève.

Mais voilà, ce genre de pensée restait incorrecte, illogique et insensée. Jimmy ne comprenait même pas pourquoi il fonctionnait de la sorte, à presque se trahir. En se perdant avec cette satisfaction amicale sûrement très vaine, si jamais Nick redevenait lui même à la fin du programme de remise à niveau.

Pourtant, le gamin voulait y croire. Se dire que leur amitié avait peut être une chance, malgré sa raison qui lui serinait le contraire.

Peine perdue. Pourquoi essayer de se rappeler à l'ordre, alors que son propre esprit lui faisait défaut. C'était bien avec empressement et impatience que le petit génie faisait le chemin jusqu'à chez lui. Ses pieds comblaient la distance avec à chaque fois des pas très décidés, au cas où leur propriétaire changerait d'avis et rebroussait le chemin en courant.

Une précaution inutile, en aucun cas Jimmy loupait une obligation importante. Et sûrement pas un cours particulier qui serait un jeu d'enfant pour lui, et une eau de jouvence pour l'enfant qu'il était encore. Qui s'extasiait en repensant à toutes les bêtises faites avec son ex meilleur ami. Sans oublier d'être comblé d'un bonheur pur et innocent, à l'évocation des petits moments de joie propres à l'enfance.

Des émotions à mille lieues de cette gêne honteuse de se savoir en retard, et se faire gentiment railler par son élève. Tout content de pointer du doigt une petite imperfection chez Nerdtron, mais tout de même assez attentionné pour lui demander la raison si importante à l'avoir retenu.

À moins que la mémoire pourtant infaillible ce cher Jimmy flanchait, et que ce garçon génial avait oublié qu'aujourd'hui le cours avait lieu chez lui.

En se confirmant que les quolibets de Nick ne lui avaient jamais manqué, le petit génie expliquait laconiquement la raison de son retard. Il savait que son ami adorait les détails exagérés et les situations théâtrales, ainsi Jimmy en rajoutait un peu sur son entrevue avec le grand directeur. Quoique, en fait, pas besoin d'en rajouter beaucoup. Le directeur avait véritablement acclamé le début de progression de l'élève catastrophique, en plus d'être aux anges devant sa conduite délicieuse de bonne volonté. Que ce pauvre petit Nick Dean allait merveilleusement être sauvé des griffes de l'échec scolaire, et devenir un brillant élément !

Le futur élève modèle, l'élément préféré après avoir été brocardé, riait en tout cas de bon cœur en écoutant les explications de Jimmy, qui, finalement, savait être drôle quand il voulait. Plus facilement en présence de Nick, sûrement.

Neutron voulait bien l'admettre, retrouver son meilleur ami (celui des premiers instants) n'avait pas que des mauvais cotés. Cela lui permettait d'un peu oublier son coté trop sérieux. Se rapprocher d'un gamin encore peu sûr de lui, que le jeune scientifique actuellement si respecté était, autrefois.

Mais pas trop non plus. Car, à la manière de son élève et ami, lui aussi restait fidèle à l'image à l'avoir rendu célèbre...

En coupant court ce moment de plaisanterie, pour replonger dans l'ambiance plus studieuse de leurs habituels cours particuliers. Et en faisant apparaître, durant de brèves minutes, un petit air déçu de la part de son élève pourtant de plus en plus impliqué.

Cependant, Nick n'avait pas eu le temps d'être complètement découragé. D'un air de conspirateur, une expression que son vieil ami n'avait plus le privilège d'admirer depuis bien longtemps, Jimmy proposait à son élève de faire un tour dans son labo. Pour se changer un peu les idées avant de reprendre le travail.

S'accorder une confiance que se léguaient les amis proches. Passer un moment de complicité, en rattrapant le temps perdu. Recoller encore quelques morceaux de leur amitié fragilisée, sûrement. Bien qu'aucun des deux n'osait sortir ce genre de constatation sûrement trop niaise. À arriver trop tôt, alors que leur relation venait tout juste de se relever, après un long sommeil aussi inattendu que progressif. Mais, heureusement, pas complètement inéluctable.

Malgré toutes ces belles pensées, Jimmy n'imaginait pas que cette proposition ferait tant plaisir à son ami. Que Nick resterait pensif, ça ce n'était nouveau, mais remarquer ce petit sourire sincère éclairer son visage, là c'était légèrement plus surprenant. Un sourire lui étant en plus adressé, et très loin des petits rictus méprisants que le bad boy de l'école lui lançait si jamais Jimmy lui volait la vedette.

Cela en devenait presque troublant, voir perturbant, de redevenir tout à coup le meilleur ami de Nick Dean. Se lier avec lui, comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais vraiment éloignés. Et, tout compte fait, apprécier cette situation. Se complaire dans cette étrange mais agréable brume d'amitié et de bons sentiments.

Un mélange intéressant de leurs émotions enfantines du passé, et de leur vécu actuel. Un cocktail qui pourrait sûrement avoir de bons résultats, vu sous un jour à la fois scientifique et émotionnel. Et puisqu'il était question d'expériences chimiques...

Le célèbre laboratoire top secret de Jimmy Neutron. Un endroit interdit à tout inconnu, gêneur, invité non déclaré au préalable.

Sauf que, d'un réalisme qui brisait tous les beaux clichés mystérieux, quelques indésirables avaient déjà mis les pieds dans ce lieu tant convoité. Tels que des vieux ennemis notables du petit génie. Cet espèce de rongeur envahissant qu'était Timmy Turner, à être apparu comme par magie dans son labo. Et puis, pour rester dans le thème, Cindy pouvait se vanter d'être la première fille ayant visité le lieu de travail du jeune inventeur de talent. D'une manière totalement insupportable, puis d'une manière plus tolérée par la suite. Sûrement parce que les connaissances de la jeune fille savaient se montrer utiles et enrichissantes pour le savoir du petit génie. Bien qu'il ne voulait toujours pas l'admettre.

Et bien sûr, ses meilleurs amis actuels, Carl et Sheen, continuaient de venir régulièrement l'aider dans son labo. L'embêter, le distraire, briser sa concentration, toucher à des inventions dangereuses, provoquer des catastrophes en tout genre... Malgré leur belle amitié et la bonne volonté de ses deux complices, ils ne faisaient pas preuve de la même retenu que le premier à avoir détenu l'amitié de Jimmy.

Tout comme il avait calmement suivit son professeur et ami jusqu'à son laboratoire (et testé l'atterrage beaucoup plus calme du système de sécurité, pour arriver jusqu'à ce lieu de recherche sous terre), Nick restait on ne peut plus discipliné dans sa visite du laboratoire personnel de Jimmy Neutron. Ce dernier ne prenait pas la peine de faire la visite, il savait que son ami d'enfance adorait faire les choses à sa manière. Sans pour autant faire preuve d'indiscipline.

Au contraire, le bad boy observait très consciencieusement les inventions, posées négligemment sur les étagères et les diverses tables de travail. En ne manquant pas de taquiner malicieusement son vieil ami sur l'ordre très relatif présent chez tous les grands génies. Le génie en question se retrouvait très flatté de ce petit compliment bien placé, et tellement plus appréciable que des piques. Aussi appréciable que les commentaires suivants, quand Nick jaugeait des créations scientifiques qui dataient de leur ancienne amitié. Qu'il se souvenait encore des brouillons hésitants et des prototypes maladroits de son ami, tout de même déjà très doué à l'époque.

Continuellement doué et désireux de s'améliorer, puisque ses fameuses inventions des débuts avaient évolué en véritables merveilles électroniques ou technologiques. Par exemple, cette petite chose chargée de souvenirs que Nick venait d'effleurer. Cette fabuleuse petite télécommande qui changeait les tailles à volonté. Ce gadget que Jimmy avait d'abord imaginé avec son premier meilleur ami. Ils étaient vite tombés d'accord sur l'utilité d'un tel objet. En pensant à toutes les attractions qu'ils allaient pouvoir faire, durant des heures, en arrangeant la limitation de taille grâce à la science !

Un objectif tellement naïf et touchant, auquel devaient penser les deux amis, vu le petit regard entendu qu'ils venaient de s'échanger. Cela faisait d'ailleurs bien longtemps que Nick ne l'avait pas regardé de cette manière, un regard dénué de toute ironie, et avec même une certaine tendresse.

Toujours cette troublante tendresse... Une tendresse à sembler proche de celle dont Cindy le gratifiait, quand elle n'était pas furieuse contre Nerdtron.

Sauf qu'un regard amoureux dans le cas présent était impossible. Un garçon ne pouvait pas aimer amoureusement un de ses congénères, pas comme s'aimaient une femme et un homme. D'après les différentes recherches sur le sujet, l'amour entre hommes s'expliquait de façon fraternelle et amicale. Purement amicale, des frères de cœur. Et les quelques cas particuliers restaient des individus voulaient tenter des expériences. Sans rechercher ou ressentir d'amour aussi fort que les hormones et attirances naturelles, à naître entre des êtres masculins et féminins qui se rejoignaient et se reproduisaient.

En ce qui concernait son ami Nick Dean, il devait s'agir de l'euphorie suite au retour de leur vieille amitié. Cette joie si forte et étincelante, à faire sourire son élève et ami de la sorte. D'une façon totalement amicale, sûrement aussi amical que l'était le sourire rendu par Jimmy. Et définitivement peu romantique, puisque Nick rappelait à son ami d'enfance la fois où il avait emmené son rayon rétrécissant à l'école. Pour le présenter comme son objet préféré, et que sa présentation s'était soldée sur un cuisant échec. Face aux taquineries de Cindy Vortex, et aux caprices d'une première invention pas encore très au point.

Au moins, Jimmy pouvait se vanter d'avoir le rebelle de l'école de son coté. Ce dernier avouait au petit génie qu'il aurait vraiment adoré que cette petite blonde, parfois trop vantarde, soit de la taille d'une fourmi. Et l'inventeur de cette arme redoutable, qui aurait accompli cette petite vengeance personnelle, l'approuvait d'un rire sincère.

À la fois amusé d'imaginer la scène, où seule la fierté de Cindy serait de grande taille, et ravi de retrouver la présence réconfortante de son ami d'enfance.


	7. Chapter 7

Parfois, trop complimenter une personne, ou la rassurer plus que de raison sur ses capacités, pouvait avoir des effets néfastes. L'individu se retrouvait à se reposer sur ses lauriers, à trop croire en son coté intouchable et sans défaut.

Dans ces conditions, la lente descente aux enfers devenait une torture. Et la chute finale, un gouffre de vexations sans fin.

Enfin, pour son cas, les choses ne se profilaient pas déjà d'une façon si dramatique. Si au cours particulier d'aujourd'hui Nick ne montrait pas spécialement attentif, c'était sûrement dû à la fatigue. Ou à un autre problème personnel.

Mais sûrement pas à cause de la journée d'avant, quand son professeur attitré lui avait appris que ses progressions scolaires et comportementales faisaient grand bruit. Pour une fois, d'une façon positive, chose qui satisfaisait beaucoup Jimmy Neutron. Celui ci savourait la qualité de son enseignement, mais surtout la belle relation amicale à reprendre forme entre son ami d'enfance et lui.

Un revirement étrange, inattendu, mais apprécié par les deux concernés. Cela se ressentait sans avoir besoin d'aveux à traîner en longueur, et être particulièrement gênants.

Seulement, en cet instant d'étude pourtant précieux pour le lien des deux amis, les choses paraissaient différentes. Jimmy continuait d'aiguiller son élève pour les études, cette fois ci pour des exercices de mathématiques, et de lui donner divers conseils. Des conseils à ne pas vraiment atteindre Nick, puisque ce dernier ne les mettaient pas en application.

Ses réponses aux problèmes de maths se révélaient justes, mais n'étaient pas résolus selon la méthode appropriée.

De bonne volonté, son jeune professeur avait beau lui réexpliquer la marche à suivre, Nick Dean restait borné. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son travail ne pouvait être valable, alors que ses réponses étaient bonnes !

Dans un premier temps, le bad boy avait gentiment plaisanté. En affirmant à son cher professeur qu'il n'avait pas pu tricher, en raison des autres élèves inexistants. Pour un peu que ces derniers soient assez doués pour avoir les bonnes réponses...

Un trait d'humour à ne pas avoir parfaitement fonctionné sur Jimmy. Malgré son sourire tout de même amusé, le petit génie répliquait en expliquant que les mathématiques obéissaient à des règles et des méthodes bien précises. Assez stricts aussi, car il fallait les appliquer à la lettre pour pouvoir résoudre un problème ou faire des calculs. Tout ça en suivant le raisonnement logique des mathématiques.

Pas vraiment connaisseur, et surtout très peu intéressé par l'art sacré des chiffres, Nick s'était simplement défendu en lâchant qu'il pouvait y avoir différentes façons de faire. Du moment qu'on arrivait à un résultat satisfaisant. La note restait en plus la même, au final.

Parfois, varier un peu les méthodes, et ne pas trop suivre la normalité, pouvait avoir son intérêt...

L'esprit très scientifique et cadré du jeune inventeur fonctionnait sensiblement de façon opposée. S'il y avait des méthodes, il fallait bien les appliquer pour arriver à un résultat parfait et satisfait. Et non tâtonner maladroitement, ou trop se laisser gagner par l'imagination. Réussir souvent bien par hasard un exercice censé être difficile, et ne pas pouvoir l'expliquer convenablement. Juste admettre son demi échec, et la victoire amère du hasard.

Peu importe lequel des deux gamins avait raison, ils restaient campés sur leur position. Un entêtement sourd mais bien présent, et sûrement perceptible. Rien que par la force des regards, qu'aucun des deux ne voulait détourner.

Nick toisait son ami, en décrétait que celui ci allait finir par devenir aussi ennuyeux que leur vrai professeur de mathématiques. Qui lui donnait envie de faire une sieste à chacun de ses cours.

Pas mal d'élèves pensaient peut être comme le gars le plus populaire de l'école, mais Jimmy ne se laissait pas démonter pour autant. En répondant que malgré la qualité parfois discutable d'un instituteur, il y avait des façons de faire bien précises, qui devaient être respectées.

La réussite et les bons résultats venaient ainsi, et non en misant sur un peu de chance et du hasard conciliant.

Le message semblait être passé, son ami restait silencieux. Cette fois, Nick ne le rabaissait pas à l'aide de quelques mots bien cinglants, ou de moqueries douteuses. Il était plutôt pensif, à sûrement méditer sur les sages paroles de son professeur. Se dire que, finalement, c'était sûrement vrai. Les efforts et le respect des consignes se retrouvaient toujours récompensés. Et, pour faire honneur aux compliments décernés à cet ancien élève rebelle, ce dernier se mettrait au travail pour refaire ses exercices convenablement.

Encore fallait-il que le bien connu Nick Dean soit totalement devenu un modèle de discipline. Une prouesse encore loin de la réalité. Sûrement très éloignée de ce qu'il était vraiment.

Au lieu de rentrer dans cette perfection dégoulinante de surréalisme, Nick demandait à son vieil ami, avec un calme où se lisait malgré tout une pointe d'ironie, s'il agissait toujours si sérieusement et avec tant de barrières dans sa vie de tous les jours.

Pour le coup, le génie ne savait pas quoi répondre.

Bien sûr, sa vie subissait quelques codes. Dictés et mis en place grâce à ses nombreuses inventions, ses programmes de recherche, et bien sûr les cours. Mas il s'accordait parfois quelques petites fantaisies, comme traîner avec ses amis, regarder la télévision, ou aller au Candy bar. Des choses sûrement bien futiles à coté de ce qui devait être la vraie vie, selon Nick Dean. Même si ce dernier mettait surtout l'accent sur les émotions pures. Celles à ne pas être dictées entièrement par les lois et la logique. Que beaucoup de sentiments se comprenaient mieux en mettant de coté une réalité en fait très factice.

Jimmy avait l'impression d'entendre parler Cindy. Quand elle abordait le thème de l'amour, cette sensation complexe pas seulement naturelle et scientifique, comme le répétait à tord son éternel et brillant rival. La jeune fille considérait que l'amour ne pouvait se contrôler, et n'obéissait pas toujours à des principes trop précis. Ce qui en faisait la beauté de la chose, et parfois aussi son coté frustrant. Comme d'aimer une personne qui agaçait profondément...

Tout comme le fait de penser à la dite personne restait agaçant. Frustrant et agaçant.

Et ces cours particuliers, pourtant si encensés et sincèrement appréciés, allaient commencer à le devenir également, si son élève laissait réapparaître l'insolence. Que Nick réservait pourtant aux adultes trop ennuyeux et agaçants. Un profil dont Jimmy devait parfois dangereusement se rapprocher, comme durant ce cours beaucoup moins complice et agréable que tous les précédents.

À s'annoncer sûrement aussi bien moins productif, puisque son jeune élève ne faisait toujours pas preuve de bonne volonté et de discipline. Et, bien sûr, les exercices de mathématiques, déclencheurs de cette tension, n'avaient pas été modifiés et résolus à nouveau dans les règles de l'art.

Avant d'être son professeur, Jimmy avait été son ami. Il savait donc à quoi s'en tenir face à cet air buté, ce regard fuyant, et ce manque total de motivation pour continuer le travail entamé.

Pas la peine de tenter d'insister auprès de son ex meilleur ami pour qu'il redevienne raisonnable. Le rappel à l'ordre et le travail imposé par la contrainte ne donnaient jamais de bons résultats.

Céder à la facilité, et accessoirement à la tentation, et proposer une pause en avance au Candy bar pouvait être une bonne idée. Un bon moyen pour passer à autre chose, avec des armes délicieusement parfaites pour reconstruire l'ambiance de tranquillité.

Sauf qu'il s'agissait d'un poison dangereux pour la concentration et l'image sérieuse dont les cours bénéficiaient jusque là. Céder à une facilité en ignorant volontairement un sujet sûrement important. S'ils étaient bel et bien des amis, parler de sujet plus sérieux devenait sûrement très normal à aborder. En parler sans aucune gêne, dire ce que chacun avait sur le cœur, sans faux-semblants de professeur-élève.

Des choses très personnelles que le petit génie n'avait même pas confier à ses deux plus proches amis. Ni à Cindy Vortex, son ex petite amie, et amie également. Seul son premier meilleur ami semblait détenir et garder cet honneur. Avoir droit aux confidences de Jimmy Neutron, pouvoir l'écouter et détenir des secrets. Sans que des sages conseils ou des paroles réconfortantes de la part de Nick ne soient obligatoirement attendues.

Le bad boy ne s'illustrait pas vraiment pour ses talents d'ami à l'écoute de son prochain. Tout comme Jimmy ne se montrait pas particulièrement doué pour se confier. Aborder des émotions relevait d'une épreuve impressionnante pour le jeune inventeur.

Pourtant, il devait se sentir assez en confiance pour oser avouer à Nick qu'il jamais été très à l'aise avec tout ce qui était dans l'ordre des sentiments. Ce qui l'éloignait trop de la confortable logique. Des choses qui ne pouvaient pas s'expliquer facilement, scientifiquement.

Nick pouvait bien afficher un petit sourire amusé et remarquer que tout ceci était légèrement cliché, son ami d'enfance n'était pas dupe. Celui ci lisait très bien dans son regard, dans cette façon d'étirer ce rictus en un sourire beaucoup plus doux, que recevoir ce genre d'aveu le flattait. Que ça lui faisait réellement plaisir de retrouver son meilleur ami. Se heurter à des traits de caractère insupportables, mais également retrouver des moments bien plus sympathiques.

Jimmy aussi devait bien l'admettre, qu'en plus d'être agréable, cette situation était apaisante. Rassurante aussi. D'être écouté par un ami de longue date, et se rendre compte que ce dernier n'avait pas changé. Que, d'une façon moins déplaisante que le faisait Cindy Vortex, Nick savait lui remettre les pieds sur terre. Lui faire apprécier des émotions dangereuses d'humanité, et atrocement perturbantes pour le scientifique qu'il était.

Tout en le confortant dans cette amitié retrouvée.

Retrouvée, et accueillie par ce sourire si rare de la part de Neutron. Ce genre de sourire presque innocent, mais sincèrement touché. Une manifestation de bonheur presque trop simple, présente lorsque le brillant génie laissait un petit moment de coté ses brillantes idées toujours en action.

Ses réflexes scientifiques cependant pas complètement endormis, en constatant que Nick avait de nouveau ce drôle de petit sourire troublant. Tout à coup légèrement plus proche... Tellement proche que ses lèvres venaient de se poser sur les siennes.

Mais la chose était impossible, le gars le plus beau et populaire de l'école ne pouvait pas être en train de l'embrasser. Embrasser celui qui venait, i peine quelques minutes, de se confirmer de la renaissance presque miraculeuse de leur amitié. Une belle amitié purement complice et innocente, comme lors de leur petite enfance.

En plus, Nick était censé aimer les filles. Son charme indéniable sur chaque spécimen féminin le comblait toujours de fierté.

Alors comment pouvait-il rester insensible à toutes ses admiratrices, et donner un baiser à ce petit génie sûrement bien fade à coté de toutes ces charmantes jeunes filles.

Certes, peut être que Jimmy n'était pas complètement repoussant. Et que ses yeux bleus lui offraient quelques points au compteur des éléments tout bonnement mignons.

Mais il n'était pas une fille, ce n'était donc pas normal que son ami d'enfance soit en train de l'embrasser.

Bien que ce contact ne soit pas totalement désagréable. Techniquement, cela ressemblait à tous les baisers que le gamin avait échangé avec Cindy. Le même genre de contact assez doux contre ses lèvres, et leurs souffles à se mélanger. Sauf que son esprit, plus que jamais en éveil, lui envoyait inlassablement qu'il s'agissait de Nick.

Celui qui venait tout juste de se reclasser comme ami de confiance, et qui venait à l'instant de brouiller les cartes. En agissant de cette manière aussi proche, peu amicale et bien trop... Romantique. Étrange, et anormale.

Pourtant, le plus déstabilisé des deux ne réagissait toujours pas. Ne tentait aucun mouvement brusque qui pourrait briser cet instant. À cause de la surprise occasionnée par ce contact, ou l'envie de découvrir un peu plus cette bizarrerie...

Ce n'est qu'en sentant son ami caresser sa joue que Jimmy avait repris ses esprits. En repoussant avec peut être un peu trop de force cette personne qu'il pensait si bien connaître.

Juste à temps. Ou alors, le charme se rompait trop vite.

Aussi vivement que la réaction du petit génie, qui avait l'impression d'émerger d'un rêve confus. Un rêve, et non un cauchemar, bien que sa nature restait encore nébuleuse.

Tout en écarquillant les yeux, et en reprenant ses esprits, Jimmy essayait de se rassurer avec des méthodes familières.  
Mettre des mots sur ce qui pouvait l'intriguer.

\- Nick... Pourquoi... Tu as fait ça ?

Le bad boy l'aurait sûrement regardé de la même façon s'il lui avait craché une insulte au visage. Tout comme pour l'humour, Jimmy devait encore manquer d'entraînement. Mais avec ce sujet totalement inconnu pour le génie qu'il était, le gamin si génial se retrouvait mentalement désorienté. Presque tremblant, suite à ce baiser aussi incongru qu'inattendu.

Hélas, le chercheur toujours avide de réponse n'allait pas avoir la sienne. Nick l'observait d'un air beaucoup moins amical, d'une froideur presque méprisante.

\- Tu devrais le savoir, toi qui est si intelligent.

Aussi brillant et intelligent que le confirmait son QI, Jimmy restait pourtant complètement démuni. Incapable de réfléchir convenablement, ou vouloir creuser ce sinueux problème. Jusqu'à perdre son sang froid et céder à une panique qu'il avait pourtant toujours trouvé très lâche et peu élégante.

En ne voulant pas plus longtemps faire face au regard de celui qu'il pensait encore considérer comme son meilleur ami, ou dans une impasse devant ce néant d'explication, ce jeune scientifique à avoir presque toujours raison avait préféré s'enfuir.

Sans un mot, ou prendre le temps d'attraper ses affaires. Dicté par la survie, ou cette peur très primaire, Jimmy pensait juste à s'éloigner le plus vite possible de Nick. Sans penser trop en détail aux prochains cours qui devaient pourtant avoir lieu, ni à la raison de toutes ses réactions qualifiées confortablement d'incompréhensibles.


	8. Chapter 8

D'habitude, lorsque quelque chose le dépassait où faisait apparaître tout un tas de questionnements dans son esprit, c'était sur son ordinateur qu'il pouvait compter. Un ordinateur personnalisé, conçu spécialement pour épauler virtuellement et scientifiquement Jimmy Neutron.

Une véritable petite merveille technologique sans cesse améliorée, de plus en plus perfectionnée, à en faire pâlir les machines de la NASA !

Pourtant, cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas le moyen infaillible pour calmer ses interrogations. Lui apporter quelques réponses précises et rassurantes, parfaitement scientifiques, pour clôturer cet épineux problème. Cela paraissait presque trop simple...

Si seulement le petit génie se donnait la peine de noter la source exacte et précise de ses recherches. Oser avouer la cause de ses tourments. Formuler sur un écran cet étrange incident, et peut être se retrouver face à une réalité déstabilisante. Une fois encore ressentir cette drôle de sensation, pas complètement désagréable, juste très perturbante.

Quelque soit la véritable nature de ce... Cette approche troublante. Mais sûrement anormale. Sinon, celui qui ne se trompait presque jamais n'aurait pas pris la fuite devant cette anomalie.

Suite à cet événement déjà mémorable pour le premier concerné, le retour à la maison s'était déroulé d'une façon rapide et brumeuse.

D'un pas précipité, Jimmy était rentré chez lui sans passer chez un de ses meilleurs amis. Carl et Sheen ne pourraient sûrement pas comprendre, où extrapoleraient le problème en lui posant toute une liste de questions gênantes.

Sans non plus retourner chez Nick, pour s'excuser, s'expliquer, ou reprendre tout simplement le cours. Ne plus repenser à ce malheureux petit incident, bien vite le prendre à la rigolade. Et l'oublier au profit de nouvelles connaissances, le retour des évocations de leurs souvenirs communs.

Alors qu'en fait, le jeune inventeur ne pensait qu'à ça. Encore avec un certain calme mesuré, mais le flot de pensées confuses commençait à l'étouffer. Son esprit en était presque à le trahir, en se concentrant totalement sur ce fait beaucoup trop marquant. Puissant au point de faire des vagues dans son intellect, très peu de sujets pouvaient se vanter de faire de même.

Même une fois arrivé dans son laboratoire, ce fait inattendu l'obsédait toujours.

Peut être même davantage, puisque plus le temps passait, plus ses pensées et ses émotions fortes s'intensifiaient. Une réaction totalement naturelle et incontrôlée. Pour une fois que la science et les sentiments s'accordaient sur un point...

Seulement, Jimmy n'arrivait pas à formuler clairement la chose, de façon réaliste. Le coucher sur papier, ou pianoter sur son clavier un terme incisif pour le décrire, se révélait être un véritable effort mental. De jeter en plein jour cette bizarrerie, y faire face de front. La bouter hors de son esprit, de ce cocon encore un minimum rassurant. Et assez terre à terre pour croire aveuglement que ce baiser était un accident.

Car c'était ce que le jeune homme se répétait inlassablement. Tout ceci se définissait en tant qu'une simple erreur de parcours. Comme il arrivait d'en faire lors de la mise en place d'une invention, ou la création d'un prototype.

Dans sa carrière d'inventeur prolifique et perfectionniste, Jimmy Neutron s'était mainte et mainte fois heurté à des échecs ou des obstacles. Alors, cette broutille à lui embrouiller l'esprit pouvait bien disparaître aussi vite, si elle n'était pas directement liée au domaine sentimental. Sensoriel peut être aussi. Avant d'arriver à cette émotion forte, à se provoquer de manière illogique mais sincère...

Et, avant de dériver vers des constatations trop proches de la réalité, Jimmy applaudissait mentalement la victoire d'un cliché. Le chien était véritablement le meilleur ami de l'homme. Son fidèle compagnon, Goddard, arrivait vraiment à point nommé.

En train de se reposer dans le coin à lui être réservé dans le labo, le chien robot avait dû entendre son maître revenir plus tôt que prévu. Et, en tout bon complice canin, venir aux nouvelles en accueillant son ami humain.

Une jeune personne très tourmentée par des problèmes intimement liés à ceux de son espèce, bien que la sentimentalité pouvait s'étendre dans bien des dimensions et des contrées lointaines. Le cas actuel de Neutron paraissait un des plus complexe, presque insurmontable.

Et surtout, inavouable.

Même à son chien, Jimmy n'arrivait pas à se confier. Son fidèle compagnon avait beau le fixer avec ses yeux robotiques, d'une façon étonnement tendre et vivante, les confidences ne venaient pas. Les mots s'emmêlaient dans son esprit, les paroles devenaient impossible à formuler.

Déjà que Neutron ne brillait pas vraiment par son imagination purement créative, chercher à inventer ou enjoliver la réalité serait encore plus compliqué. En plus, son chien fidèle comprendrait sans mal la nature de ce mensonge. Son propriétaire et créateur n'avait pas lésiné sur les moyens de le rendre encore plus rusé et instinctif.

Alors qu'autrefois, il livrait sans problème ses pensées à son ami en métal. Sa première véritable invention dont le jeune inventeur était toujours autant satisfait. Et un véritable ami qui ne l'avait déçu ou abandonné, un complice à illustrer le lien sacré entre un humain et son animal de compagnie.

Un compagnon précieux lorsque Jimmy lui racontait ses doutes, les petits problèmes rencontrés à l'école, ou pour se plaindre d'une punition injuste infligée par ses parents.

N'importe quelle sanction parentale lui paraissait aujourd'hui bien dérisoire face à cet épineux problème. Plus un problème de petit enfant en train de se plaindre face à l'autorité des adultes, un tourment justement très proche de ce monde adulte.

Un monde adulte que beaucoup de gamins redoutaient, ou prenaient à la légère. Sans idéaliser le fameux univers des grandes personnes, Jimmy Neutron ne le trouvait pas si effrayant. Bien au contraire, puisqu'on le prenait bien plus au sérieux du coté des adultes. Des adultes assez matures et futés pour le comprendre, bien entendu. Car, heureusement, il y en a avait. Bien que ces spécimens se faisait excessivement rares.

Sauf que même des adultes les plus compréhensifs ne pourraient pas non plus le tirer de ce mauvais pas. Ajouté au fait que se confier à l'un d'entre eux se révélait tout bonnement impossible. Trop gênant et embarrassant, surtout si le fier petit génie se prenait quelques rires moqueurs. Quand il était question des thèmes proches de l'amour, les adultes avaient toujours tendances à le prendre d'une façon légère, voir d'en rire. Alors que ce n'était franchement pas drôle !

À moins que Nick avait fait tout cela pour s'amuser, pour jouer un tour à son ami d'enfance. Être satisfait de sa bonne blague en voyant l'air incrédule de Nerdtron. Et ensuite en rire avec sa petite bande d'amis et toutes ses nombreuses admiratrices.

Pourtant, le regard qu'il avait eu durant cet instant aux allures d'un véritable crime ne sonnait pas comme une marque d'ironie. Jimmy restait le meilleur juge pour remarquer que son ami d'enfance s'était montré sincère. Pas vraiment hésitant, mais à craindre malgré tout la réaction de son professeur particulier, vu son attitude un brin agressive quand il lui avait répondu du tac au tac. À croire que l'intelligence infaillible du petit génie pourrait même résoudre ce genre de phénomène. En un éclair de génie, comprendre le message, l'analyser et lui présenter une réponse digne de sortir de l'esprit de Neutron.

Dans le meilleur des cas, en suivant la solution la plus logique et stable. Agréable pour l'esprit très terre à terre appartenant à beaucoup de scientifiques.

Sauf que dans la réalité, la situation était toute autre. Plus complexe, embrouillée, et loin d'être résolue en un temps record.

Cela coûtait à Jimmy de l'admettre, mais son ancien meilleur ami l'avait surestimé. Ou l'avait amené sur un terrain que l'inventeur génial maîtrisait bien mal. Déjà qu'il avait de la peine à admettre que Nick Dean soit de ce bord là.

Ce gars aussi beau et apprécié, plutôt gentil et surtout très cool. À avoir toutes les filles à ses pieds, dont les plus populaires de l'école. En plus de s'attirer la sympathie de ses congénères masculins, comme Nick se montrait moins vantard qu'autrefois.

Qu'importe ces faits dorés en apparence, le bad boy semblait avoir jeté son dévolu sur l'élève le plus brillant de la ville. Un génie pas spécialement repoussant, mais sûrement bien fade comparé à toutes les jolies demoiselles qui rêvaient de sortir avec Nick. Ce dernier ne s'était d'ailleurs jamais affiché avec l'une d'entre elle. Ou bien, Jimmy n'y avait pas prêté attention. Les affaires personnelles de son premier meilleur ami ne le regardaient plus depuis un long moment, selon son propre raisonnement. Mais voilà que cet ami depuis trop longtemps dans l'ombre faisait un retour fracassant. En lui permettant de montrer son talent pour l'enseignement, et en lui offrant ce... contact inattendu. Cette expérience à le laisser sans voix et peu inspiré pour présenter une solution.

Surtout pour le pauvre cerveau du garçon génial, qui surchauffait dangereusement depuis de trop longues minutes...

Heureusement, se retrouver seul avec son chien robot, pouvoir calmement lui caresser la tête et s'en retrouver miraculeusement un peu plus apaisé, retirait quelques crans de la corde invisible à lui serrer la gorge.

Bien sûr, Goddard ne faisait que le fixer avec ses yeux lumineux, et rester calmement à ses cotés, mais cela voulait en dire beaucoup pour un humain et son ami animal. Un précieux moment de soutien, de calme, de sérénité sûrement expliqué par cette impression de sécurité apportée par un compagnon de longue date et toujours fidèle au poste. À ne pas juger de manière moqueuse ou dégoûtée si jamais son maître avait échangé un baiser avec un garçon. Même si ce geste n'avait pas été prémédité par le plus chamboulé des deux.

Après de brèves réflexions, Jimmy supposait que Nick ne devait pas vraiment en être aussi déstabilisé que lui. À plutôt afficher comme à son habitude un calme superbement assumé. Son élève et ami d'enfance avait sûrement pensé à l'avance à cette attaque très... Frontale. Prémédité ce crime, concocté avec délectation ce plan.

Ou il avait tout bêtement répondu à une pulsion, alors que l'homosexualité était supposée ne pas être être quelque chose de naturel. Mais plus une attirance proche de l'expérimentation, de plaisir immédiat sans des sentiments aussi forts que lors d'une relation entre une femme et un homme.

Donc, ce baiser importun ne voulait sûrement rien dire. Juste une envie soudaine, ou une expérimentation que Nick avait voulu tester sur une cible facile. Un ami de confiance, n'allant pas détruire sa réputation par la suite. Cette piste, aussi désagréable soit-elle, tenait la route. Mais, malgré l'aspect confortable de cette éventualité, Jimmy avait de la peine à y croire. Que son ami d'enfance puisse être aussi manipulateur et machiavélique.

Un génie du mal à mettre en œuvre ce plan ingénieux mais parfaitement immoral, en décidant de séduire son professeur particulier pour ainsi écourter ces cours finalement bien ennuyeux. Un objectif presque complètement atteint, comme le professeur en question doutait de lui même. De ses capacités, et même de cette vieille amitié que le jeune homme était pourtant sincèrement heureux de retrouver.

Tout en ne comprenant pas ces sentiments qui l'envahissaient. À ne surtout pas vouloir savoir pourquoi il n'avait pas repoussé plus vite son ami, dès que celui ci avait effleuré ces lèvres...

Un délicat détail trouvant son salut dans l'explication toute simple de la surprise causée par ce geste.

Mais qui n'allait sûrement pas se régler du jour au lendemain, cela serait trop beau. Trop facile pour ce gamin à aimer les équations complexes, à devoir trouver rapidement une solution et continuer de donner des cours particuliers à son élève et ami dès le jour suivant.


	9. Chapter 9

Lorsque sa famille ou ses amis lui faisaient quelques commentaires sur son manque de sommeil évident, Jimmy Neutron évoquait fièrement ses recherches scientifiques à l'avoir occupé une bonne partie de la nuit.

Et depuis aussi longtemps que remontait sa passion et son talent pour les inventions, ses proches s'habituaient à la vie parfois décalée de ce jeune inventeur. Avec sympathie, affection, ou parfois du mépris.

Sauf que cette fois ci, aucune trouvaille aussi géniale que son créateur allait voir le jour. Juste une foule de questionnements, tout un tas de pistes sans queue ni tête, et bien sûr une immense fatigue. Mais ces désagréments n'étaient rien à coté du problème principal. Le pire. Le plus ardu à examiner, et toujours irrésolu aux dernières nouvelles.

Le petit génie se retrouvait tellement désespéré qu'il en venait à se demander s'il n'allait pas demander à ses parents la permission de venir avec eux. Leur imposer sa présence durant cette journée dans le parc à thème où ils se rendaient. Un parc entièrement consacré aux canards, un lieu où son père avait fait le serment solennel de s'y rendre dès son ouverture officielle. Dès qu'il avait retrouvé ses esprits, juste après l'annonce de la création de ce parc très atypique.

Cependant, malgré leur impatience à se retrouver en amoureux et à visiter cet endroit orignal, ses parents n'avaient pas tout oublié. Et se chargeaient eux même, sans saisir la complexité de la situation, de rappeler à leur fils que même s'il n'avait pas de cours aujourd'hui un cours particulier se faisait tout de même annoncer.

Toujours aussi doué pour dissimuler la vérité et jouer le rôle du fils unique modèle, ce cher Jimmy plus aussi hésitant qu'auparavant avait mentit pour sauver les apparences. Pour ne pas inquiéter inutilement ses parents, et surtout pour garder un peu de fierté.

Ses parents l'aimaient, et ne seraient sûrement pas en colère en apprenant la mésaventure presque amoureuse de leur fils (Bien que beaucoup mettaient en doute la nature sincèrement amoureuse d'une relation entre deux hommes...) Mais ce fameux fils émérite ne pouvait pas faire sortir ces mots, se confier à ceux en qui il avait pourtant une grande confiance, et faire sûrement évoluer ce problème en quelque chose de bien pire.

Ainsi, changer un peu quelques termes de la vérité arrangeait bien souvent les choses. Cela ne donnait pas le résultat exigé mais ça en avait l'apparence. En plus d'en donner l'impression, et de rassurer assez pour enterrer la racine du problème.

Le plus dur dans cette manœuvre était de faire bonne figure au moment de mentir aussi naturellement qu'effrontément.

En assurant qu'il s'en souvenait très bien. Qu'il prenait d'ailleurs très au sérieux son rôle de jeune professeur. Tellement que sa nuit avait été en partie occupée par les futurs cours de la journée. Des paroles pas complètement fausses, son élève et ami avait bien occupé ses pensées presque toute la nuit. Mais pas d'une façon très studieuse, posée et appliquée.

Au lieu de sérieusement faire le point sur leurs cours, surligner les thèmes à revoir, rédiger des résumés pour faciliter le travail de son élève, et se retrouver sincèrement ravi des progrès de ce dernier, le brillant inventeur s'était laissé aller à des pensées bien peu sérieuses. Futiles, embrouillées, confuses. Stupides et inutiles, sûrement.

Tout ça à cause d'un simple petit baiser, peut être bien donné juste pour gagner un pari. Ou pour se moquer de la maladresse amoureuse de Jimmy. Alors que celui ci ne riait jamais avec les codes de l'amour, que les sentiments ne se prenaient pas à la légère tellement ils étaient scientifiquement sensibles et complexes.

Malgré leur relation moins fusionnelle qu'auparavant, son ancien meilleur ami le savait très bien. Et ce pseudo bad boy connaissait également les limites à ne pas dépasser, il avait un certain code d'honneur. Ce qui voulait dire que Nick était probablement amoureux de lui. Ou du moins, un minimum attiré...

Toutefois, Jimmy ne voulait toujours pas y croire. Et se répétait les hypothèses qu'il avait rabâché la nuit dernière pour se rassurer, ou bifurquer vers des vérités plus rassurantes.

Qu'à leur âge, les jeunes gens découvraient l'amour, ainsi leurs pulsions dictaient de faire des choses parfois insensées. Comme le fait d'embrasser un ami d'enfance. D'en être peut être amoureux. Et donc de fortement troubler ce fameux ami !

En plus, pour ne pas arranger ses affaires, une relation purement amicale pouvait parfois devenir une romance. C'était le thème de bien des séries, films, romans.

Et il était prouvé que la fusion entre deux meilleurs amis pouvait s'approcher d'un certain type d'amour. De l'amour fraternel, certes, mais si l'un des deux brisait cet équilibre à la fois fragile et fort, les choses pouvaient grandement changer. Encore fallait-il pouvoir faire face à cette soudaine évolution amoureuse...

Ne pas seulement trouver ces émotions bien nébuleuses, jusqu'à se sentir terriblement dépassé par toutes ces histoires de cœur. Ajouté au fait de ne pas être trop rassuré, en observant qu'il y avait parfois qu'un pas entre l'amitié et l'amour.

Tout comme le temps laissait paradoxalement une éternité et un claquement de doigts pour arriver à un moment au combien important.

À en croire sa montre qui ne se trompait jamais, Nick serait là dans une heure. S'il honorait bien ce prochain cours particulier, sans avoir été horriblement vexé par le départ précipité de son ami, la veille.

Enfin, Jimmy ne se considérait pas comme l'unique responsable. Le petit génie n'aurait pas eu à partir de la sorte si aucun baiser ne s'était déclaré. Ou si celui qui avait quasiment toujours réponse à tout avait su comment réagir face à ce fameux baiser...

Mais avant d'encore une fois se torturer l'esprit à coup de mastications intellectuelles, le gamin avait préféré vite s'adonner à un autre exercice. Fixer son attention sur quelque chose de plus simple, tranquille, tout en étant assez passionnant pour l'occuper une bonne heure.

Tout en promenant machinalement son regard sur l'étagère où étaient savamment rangés ses livres, Jimmy se faisait une fois de plus la réflexion sur tous les bienfaits de la lecture quotidienne. Tout en remarquant aussi qu'il n'avait toujours pas lu ce charmant petit livre aux motifs de Lune et d'étoiles, sur lequel ses yeux venaient de s'arrêter. De buter en se souvenant que ce bouquin était un cadeau de son ex petite amie.

Cindy le lui avait offert dans un but bien précis et pas vraiment très romantique. Le jour de la Saint-Valentin, la jeune fille lui avait collé ce livre sous le nez, avec son petit sourire habituel. À la fois terriblement attirant et définitivement agaçant. Fier et mignon, à l'image de celle qui l'affichait bien trop souvent.

Ce cadeau était digne de Cindy : Un livre écrit par des sœurs jumelles canadiennes, deux jolies jeunes filles rousses très brillantes, et surtout des scientifiques de talent. À posséder leur propre laboratoire, et créatrices d'un grand nombre d'inventions variées. Elles avaient surtout réussi à s'imposer dans un milieu très masculin.

Inutile de préciser que Cindy Vortex se montrait profondément admirative de ces deux sœurs. Et que Jimmy Neutron avait été légèrement agacé par ce parti-pris. Si bien qu'il ne s'était jamais donné la peine de lire l'ouvrage en question (Un détail à avoir d'ailleurs énervé Cindy...)

Cette fois, poussé par l'absurdité de sa situation actuelle, le jeune inventeur se plongeait enfin dans cet ouvrage trop longtemps boudé. Sûrement bien injustement mis de coté, puisque ce livre se révélait assez prenant pour vraiment capter son attention.

Notamment le moment où les jumelles surdouées abordaient le sujet primordial : Leur grand amour d'adolescence.

Elles étaient toutes les deux tombées follement amoureuses de leur voisin. Un jeune homme irrésistible, beau à en tomber, si proche et inatteignable à la fois. Un prince charmant lointain.

Si bien que les deux scientifiques atteintes de ce charmant syndrome romantique avaient mis leur intelligence au service de ce troublant sentiment. En créant tout un flot d'inventions pour attirer l'attention du garçon tant désiré, qui hélas ne remarquait jamais les deux jolies jeunes filles aux cheveux roux à continuellement le dévorer du regard. Et semblait plutôt apprécier la compagnie du frère des jumelles dont ce beau jeune homme oubliait toujours les prénoms.

Qu'importe, elles trouvaient ce gars toujours aussi cool. Tout était bon pour avoir un regard de sa part, même une parole très anodine.

Pourtant, ce garçon à alimenter tant de fantasmes n'était pas vraiment une lumière. Il était même intellectuellement assez opposé à ses deux prétendantes. Des élèves brillantes, futées et curieuses, alors que ce gars était incapable d'épeler son propre prénom.

De quoi creuser un sacré fossé entre tout ces jeunes gens ! En plus de créer l'incompréhension générale. Comment deux filles aussi douées et à l'avenir prometteur pouvaient s'éprendre d'un garçon aussi médiocre, à leur accorder si peu d'important.

Depuis qu'elles avaient découvert cette évidence, d'un éclair de génie ou d'une façon plus... tragique (En apprenant que leur beau prince sortait avec quelqu'un d'autre, par exemple), elles y voyaient bien plus clair dans leur folie amoureuse.

Maintenant, cela semblait presque trop simple de constater et d'affirmer qu'elles avaient été victime d'une réaction purement naturelle dont même les surdoués pouvaient être victimes.

Ils étaient même les principaux concernés, à cause de leur sensibilité souvent plus fragile. En particulier dans les débuts de leur découverte amoureuse. Où les gens à l'intellect avancée tombaient souvent sous le charme des personnes cools, populaires, à l'apparence très agréable.

Leurs oppositions évidentes ne faisaient que les attirer davantage, pareils à des aimants. Bien que très souvent il soit question d'amour à sens unique, et de vieux clichés mettant en scène l'intello de la classe fortement en amour avec l'élève le plus populaire et séduisant.

Toujours d'après les investigations et les expérimentations très personnelles des deux scientifiques canadiennes, ce phénomène s'approchait fatalement de l'aliénation.

Cet égarement proche de la folie, qui floutait les facultés mentales. Un état que Jimmy trouvait presque familier à son propre cas, en continuant de lire et d'assimiler les paroles de ses consœurs.

Tout s'expliquait à présent, ces étranges sensations dont découlaient tout ces questionnements étaient juste le fruit de cette fameuse aliénation.

Sûrement suite à un trop plein d'hormones, de la fatigue, ou une joie trop forte. En ce qui le concernait, le jeune inventeur devinait que toutes ces heures passées pour perfectionner ces cours particuliers en plus de son temps de travail personnel avaient eu raison de lui.

Même les meilleurs chercheurs réclamaient un minimum de repos, son corps et son esprit lui faisaient juste ressentir ses limites en affaiblissant ses facultés mentales. Et ainsi le laisser se tourmenter pour un fait finalement bien anodin.

Le cerveau humain pouvait décidément se montrer très vicieux, en usant de pareils troubles...

C'était donc avec un sourire beaucoup plus confiant que le gamin avait été ouvrir la porte à Nick. Une heure était passée, et Jimmy avait enfin mis le doigt sur ce qui le préoccupait depuis hier. Cet événement presque traumatisant, dont l'investigateur se trouvait en face de lui, à esquisser un sourire un brin hésitant. Bien plus que celui de Jimmy. Un sourire radieux que Nick Dean ne pourrait peut être pas complètement comprendre. Ou mal interpréter... Quoique, il ne fallait pas aller trop vite en conclusions hâtives.

Déjà, le fait que son élève et ami soit venu après l'affaire d'hier se classait presque comme un miracle. Seulement, le jeune professeur particulier ne prêtait pas attention à ce genre de futilité, il était juste rassuré d'avoir compris sa réaction d'hier, et la suite d'émotions sourdes mais stressantes.

Comme d'habitude depuis le début de leurs cours particuliers, Jimmy Neutron saluait son vieux complice. Sans évoquer le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé lors du dernier cours terminé précipitamment. Sans non plus lui demander s'il était amoureux de lui.

Jimmy se sentait juste soulagé de savoir qu'il était simplement victime d'une légère aliénation. Rien de bien grave.


End file.
